Replaced!
by J1210
Summary: When Rainbow Dash becomes lazy as Weather Patrol pony ,the Pegasi Weather Committee are quick to replace her. Now determined to get her job back, she will go to incredible lengths to do so. But problem is, she didn't expect to be his intern or for them to be at each others necks. Or her slowly falling for him. RD/OC. Suggestions Closed.
1. You're Fired!

_**Summary: When Rainbow Dash becomes lazy as Weather Patrol the Pegasi Committee is quick to replace her. Now determined to get her job back, she go to incredible lengths to do so. Even if that means clashing with her friends and the new weather patrol pony!**_

* * *

_**Replaced! **_

_**Chapter 1: You're Fired!**_

I wake up sometimes and question how fast I really am. Look in the mirror as I hop up and down on my hooves, getting psyched up for the day. I have to be stronger, i have to be faster. I felt the wind in my face yesterday, so today I have to feel it left in the dust. "You got this Dash! You've got this!" I say to myself as I step out of the clouds.

The sun is beaming ever so brightly, another wonderful day.

Yesterday you cleared the sky in 10 seconds flat. Flat!

Not even a millsecond left to hang, it was fast, but of course I could be faster. I have to strive to go faster! I have to break all the barriers that I couldn't before. That is what it truly means to be fast.

My mind flickers back to that day. Ugh, everyday I think about it the thought can never escape my head. The Sonic Rainboom, the absolute pinacle of my speed .The fastest that I can possibly go. It was my limit, a limit i feared to break. I can't even caculate in seconds how fast I was going. All I remember was the rush, the feeling of the air slowly escaping me, but something more fufilling taking its place.

Adreneline.

I scrapped my hooves in annoyance. I wish I could go out and perform the maneuver once more. I had mastered the speed it would take. The height and skill to cause the destruction of the light spectrum at my hooves. Well at least that is what Twilight called it. At least she attempted to explain the science to me.

"Rainbow, you might possibly be the fast pegasi to have ever lived!" she wailed with exciment as she explained the speeds of mach. How when I made the nose dive and broke the sound barrier I broke mach 5, and when I shattered the the light spectrum it sent the blast known as the rainboom and launched me two times the speed that I had been. I was going the speed of light...

Once Twilight had got done explaining it, the Rainboom sounded way better in science than it did in my head. The only bad part about it, was the boom traveled far, shattering glass and toppling over trees. Princess Celestia banned me from using the technique. I could only use it when in dire need.

Though banned from the adreneline rush that I crave, it only pushed me to increase my natural speed. I had to if I wanted to join the Wonderbolts. I looked at my poster longingly. I was positive that they would have noticed me by now. How much had I, the great Rainbow Dash accomplish in the last year. Not only had I saved their lives, but I performed the Rainboom doing so!

Ugh! What makes it even worse?

Countless tricks and daredevil antics have launched me to the level of a celebripony!

Yawning, I walked outside of my cloud home and let the sun beam on my wings. The feeling each morning brightened up my usual cranky bedhead. Shaking my head I looked to the clouds. "What in Celestia?"

"Rainbow Dash!" A pegasi I have never seen before flew up to me looking annoyed. Who is this guy? The pegasi were followed by others around his size. An entourage, really. "Rainbow Dash, you are aware that it is 2 in the afternoon and these clouds were to be caroulled and sent on their way to Canterlot."

"Heheh..." I felt sweat begining to trickle down my neck. Crud, how could I forget that the Pegasi Weather committtee was traveling Equstria evaluating all the weather patrol. "Oohh... you guys, I did not know you guys were coming today... eheheh.."

"So mind explaining why these clouds are unmoved?" the eldest of the pegasi spoke in a high Canterlot accent. Honestly I didnt know how to answer her so I reminaed quiet gulping. "I knew that we shouldn't have trusted the job with such a child. Look at her, barely a mare and already in charge of her whole tons weather!"

Others murmured in agreement with her.

Dude, no way. This pony was being so uncool. "Now hold on just a second!" I flew in her face in shock. "I have been on weather patrol for over a year and I have gotten nothing, but great reports from Ponyville's mayor!"

"Ponyville's mayor does not know the weather schedual dear. She is just pleased no natural disasters have come through and demolished this town, but counting on your determination to move it somtime in the day I can see why." She huffed looking away and speaking with the others once more. This snobby council pony was getting to me.

"Look I was out pretty late, my friend Pinkie she had a party and-"

"Party?" the woman gasped astonished. "This job is surely not suited for you! Partying! Ha, what else do you do. Have you even been doing your job Ms. Dash?"

"**T**hat of course I have!" What the hay this was so not cool? Who did this pony think she was? My ears drooped as I saw her peers nodding their heads in agreement with her. I had to stop them, there were plenty of pnies who knew that I did my job well. "Maybe I slept in late today, but that doesn't mean that I don't do my job."

This didn't convince the pony looked away and frowned. "I call that she be replaced..."

My heart instantly stopped... "Re- re- replaced?"

"Why of course!" to my dismay her followers once again agreed nodding their heads. The pegasi flew towards the clouds smiling. "You needn't worry about the rest of these clouds dear. I will clear them out, just make sure that all of your belongings are cleared out of the Cloud Manor by sunset. Your replacement will be here tommorow. I am quite sorry my dear, but you are fired." she smiled floating away with a smug grin on her face.

My heart shriveled as I stared at the ponies flying away. I can't say why, but it felt like... they took my wings...

Looking up I shook my head determined. I could not let this happen, there is no way that I would let them take this from me. I had to inform the Princess, the Mayor, somepony! I had to at least try! Turning my head back I flew down towards the town, I had to find Twilight. If there was anyone who would know what to do about this it would be her!

* * *

**Please mind the spellcheck will be coming soon. My computer is just acting a little fuzzy now! Please review everyone counts!**


	2. WHO IS IT!

**Replaced!**__

_**Chapter 2: WHO IS IT?**_

* * *

My heart hurt as I flew as fast as I could from the outskirts of cloudsdale to ponyville. I felt the wind rushing past me as I raced over the city breaking throught the large tuffets of clouds until I arrived at my close friend Twilight's house. If there was any pony who knew what to do, it would be no other than the big egghead Twilight Sparkle!

Landing lightly on my hooves, I trotted over at a quick pace to the door and knocked.

Normally I would just burst in through the window and surprise her, but recently she had become quite annoyed with my antics. The last time I flew in uninvited I shattered a glass heart a very special somepony 'WHICH TWILIGHT REFUSED TO SPEAK OF' had given her.

I bit my lip in anticipation as I heard the clattered of hoofsteps coming towards the door.

It open and Twilight's face appeared with a smug smile. "Oh Rainbow, so glad that you decided to use the door this time." She said in a sarcastic tone. I cringed inside. She still must be upset with me, but c'mon that was weeks ago!

"H- hey, do you think that I can come in?"

Twilight's demeanor immediatly changed. It was like her to sense when her friend's were feeling down. I could give her that. This girl had mighty good instincts. Trotting up to me she asked concerned. "Rainbow Dash are you alright? You don't seem like yourself?"

That's when my anger began to build. I had all sorts of emotions bottling up in me. "Darn right!" I forced my way into her house and collapse on a nearby pilllow she had been previously using. I could tell by the warmth radiating from its surface. Blowing my mane from my face I looked to Twilight who was making some quick cups of tea.

She had become quite the friend since our first meeting. Then she was an uptight prissy student of the Princess, but still- I was glad to have a friend like her in my time of need.

Using her magic, the cup landed lightly in front of my nose.

Sniffing it I slurped it quickly up and sighed. "Man Twilight, my morning has ben terrible."

Twlight tilted her head interested. Of course she would be! Who wouldn't be interested why the great Rainbow Dash knocked on their door. "Well tell me about it Rainbow. I'm all ears." She smiled sincerly awaiting for me to begin.

"I got fired..." I muttered.

"Come again?"

"They fired me..."

"One more time Rainbow? I can't quite hear you?"

"I GOT FIRED!" I exclaimed jumping up! The scream woke up Spike who slept soundly near the fireplace, but I really didn't care. Pacing around the table I looked to my friend who's eyes were wide with shock. She still watched me, wating for me to elaborate. "I WOKE UP LATE THIS MORNING! I WAS AT PINKIE PIE'S PARTY TIL LIKE 5!"

"Soooo?" Twilight didn't look convinced. Rolling her eyes she obvious didn't believe me. "Rainbow Dash, come on now. No one has the power to fire a weather patrol pony. There are few ponies in all of Equstira that possesse the sort of talent that you have when it comes to weather! Plus you have Princess Celestia's favor."

"Nu-huh! No way am I going to abuse the Princess's favor." Looking away i glared out that window as I watched the committee do 'MY JOB!' Ugh, this was so uncool and Twilight wasn't making it any better. "Twilight you don't understand. Princess Celestia appointed me as weather patrol pony, but I got fired by the council! The Pegasi who are in charge of weather! Across all of Equstria! I forgot that I had an evalutation today, and I messed up..."

Now she looked sympathetic. I lowered my head in shame. "Maybe I deserved this, I have been lazy with the weather as of late. Even Applejack has complained about more of her apples being rotten because I don't give the farm enough rain. Its the middle of spring and its as hot as summer!"

Twilight put a hoof on my shoulder and gave a reassuring smile. "I will write Princess Celestia. Don't worry we'll fix this Rainbow."

As always I let pride get the best of me, but this time I had to suck it up and nod. "Alright Twilight whatever you say..." Scratching my hoof on the ground, I stood up and had to go out there. "I have something to say to her!"

"No Rainbow!" But she couldn't stop me. I stood and flew out her window shattering the glass. I felt Twilight sighing behind me. I would probably get chewed out for that later. Flying into the sky I came face to face with the committee. "Now who do you think you are!"

"Why I am Cloudy Skies, you're former employer..." she tilted her head with that smug grin on her face. Oohh I wish I could just wack it off her head. Returnin her eyes to her clipboard she checked off the clouds that had been caroulled in the area. "So is there something I can assisit you with Ms. Dash."

Crossing my arms I grew nervous again. Did she really hire someone else or was this just to scare me. "So tell me about this new pony you hired. This replacement must be good if they can replace me."

"On the contrary Ms. Dash they're is one of the best. They used to be Canterlot's weather patrol, but asked to be transfered for a change of scenary. So of course I had to oblige. I checked off they're transfer form and they'll be coming tommorow." I frowned, if this pony was from Canterlot they had to be a great weather pony. Not as fast as me of course, but good at what they did.

"Well... does this pony have a name." I frowned looking at my Manor. If this was really happening I would have to move my stuff out. NO! NO WAY! This guy would be in for a surprise when they arrived in ponyville tommorow.

The old pony laughed looking to me. "Why of course, but why not have it be a surprise Ms. Dash. I have informed your Mayor to welcome them into town tommorow!"

"Welcome to town huh huh." Smirking I flew away ignoring her shouts about the manor. That was totally unimportant now to the plan I had brewing in my head. So this pony thought he could come and take my job. "Ohohoo, this pony has another thing coming... Celestia or not, I am going to sabotage this pony's first day."

* * *

_**Reviews are very much welcomed please!**_


	3. Roommates!

_**Replaced!**_

_**Chapter 3: Roommates**_

* * *

Hmm... at my first sight of Ponyville I smiled. The taste of the fresh country air was amazing. I had been in the Royal City for so long I had almost forgotten what it was like to be out here in the country. I missed this feeling, when I was young playing on the farms huge back yard and soaring through the open skies. This new transfer was sure to get me back to my roots.

Sighing I stepped off the train. My saddlebag was tied tightly around me. "I made sure to travel light, only bringing the essentials. If I was going to permanantly move inr might as well purchase new furniture here in ponyville!

Sniffing the air once more I walked to the town and quickly found myself in town square where the delicious smell of muffins hit my nose. "Awee those smell great!" As I approached the shop from which the smell came. I approached the open window. "Hello can I get these to go."

The only reply I got was a large gasp and a Pink pony appearing at the window her mouth ajar. I stare at the new face in confusion as she gasped one last time and vanished indefinatly... "Well... that was weird." Shrugging I continued on my way, but found my nose pressing into another pony's.

"Hii! I have never seen you before? Are you new in ponyville? If you are WELCOME TO PONYVILLE! I AM PINKIE PIE!" The bundle of hyper hopped around me. "WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"

Rather startled at all of her questions I laughed and took a step back. "Well yes I am new, and my name is Feather. Its nice to know ponyville has such welcoming locals."

"That is great!" As I continued walked the pink bundle of fun bounced next to me. This was strange, but amusing. "So what are you doing here ponyville."

"Oh well I got transfered from my job as weather patrol pony in Canterlot!" I beamed quite happy with this change of scenary. Looking to the sky I saw the clouds had already been cleared today, that was odd. I thought this was supposed to be my first day on thae job. Shrugging I looked to Pinkie Pie who had stopped in place. She did look quite trubled. "Is everything alright Ms. Pie?"

"CALL ME PINKIE!" she declared hopping around me. "Its just-" The earth pony stopped in place. "My friend Rainbow Dash is weather patrol in ponyville. They didn't replace her did they?"

Rainbow Dash? I had a feeling I had heard that name before. Reaching into my pack i pulled out the papers that had been sent to me. No one had told me about any pony being replaced. I shook my head. "Well I can't tell you Pinkie? They just told me to report to ponyville and tht my manor would be waiting up in the clouds."

Pinkie Pie's face turned bleak and I could already tell what was wrong. This Rainbow Dash must have gotten fired, with a town this small there was no need for two weather patrol ponies. Crap, I looked to the pink pony who had probably realized this. "Look Pinkie I-"

"Ooohh! There's Rainbow Dash right there!" She pointed her hoof at a manor in the air where the multi-colored pony was taking a nap. I tilted my head in wonder, this would be quite interesting. The cyan coated mare looked quite comfortable in her warm spot in the clouds. "She's a great weather pony!"

I didn't know what to do, but I allowed my wings to lift me off the ground. "It looks like she wasted no time taking care of the weather." I flew up to the manor and examined the number. The same address that was to be my home. Was this pony to be my partner? "Uhm, hello Ms. Dash?"

"Hmm?" The mare stirred with dazed eyes and looked to me. Standing up she yawned and and shooked the tuffets of clouds out of her hair. Looking to me she smiled. "What's up, never seen you around ponyville."

"Uhm hi... I'm Feather Wing... I'm ponyville's weather patrol pony!" I declared proud of the title. If this would be partner in weather might as well be friendly.

"Weather pony huh?" Rainbow Dash smirked. Why did I get the feeling she was conjuring a sinister plan in her head. Trotting around the cloud she smiled. "Well as you know I am Rainbow Dash and this is my home. If you're the weather pony than I believe you must be my replacement hmm?"

"Replacment?" I repeated tilting my head. Did I hear that right, that I was replacing this girl?

"Uhm!" The yoing mare shook her head and flew to my side. "No, I didn't mean that its just uhm... the clouds have been quite restless recently and the committee thought sending me some help would be a real stress reliever!" Rainbow quickly spoke raising my suspcions. Than again why did I need to be suspicious, this pony seemed nice enough. Trotting behind me she grabbed my saddlebag and floated into the manor. "Here let me show you to your room!"

I smiled. She seemed friendly, perhaps someone I would actually look forward to be working with. Trotting to her side the cloud manor was furnished in rainbows here and there. Furniture and a goo stack of books near a bed. There was a couch that was folded out into a bed. "I suppose that is mine."

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind. I didn't know you get here so fast." She smirked. Was there a spark in here eyes?

"I think its great!" Moving to the window I saw that Pinkie was still waiting paitantly and with a plate of cupcakes. I didn't think today could get any better. Settling in just fine and wonderful neighbors and a roommate. Looking to Rainbow I gave a sincere smile. There was no way this day could go wrong.

* * *

_**Spellcheck is coming!**_

_**Please Review all are very appreciated!**_


	4. Dubstep is Awesome!

_Hello there, everyone. I am ironically "replacing" J1210 while he is on his duty as an army brad. He will be back soon, but in the meantime, I will be updating Replaced two times a week. Anywhooo, enjoy!_

_P.s. The last chapter was based on Featherwing's point of view. This chapter is based on Rainbow Dash's._

**Chapter 4: Dubstep is Awesome!**

As I awoke the next morning after sleeping like a new born filly, I let my cerise eyes glaze over to the window. I let out a heavy sigh of annoyance as I saw the skies were smothered in white, fluffy clouds. Why couldn't the sky clear itself of those things? It's such a drag to use my amazing speed to clear the skies each day. Maybe having a replacement wasn't such a bad idea after all…

That thought was swept away as I saw what was going on in the skies. My replacement, with his mane as dark as the night sky with one yellow zigzag streak on his tail, was doing my job! He kicked the clouds with his hind legs left and right. He was pretty fast, I guess, and it kind of looked like he was dancing. I felt one of my eyebrows raise as I watched him. How he kicked the clouds away with his hooves. At one point, I could have sworn he poofed a cloud away with the sway of his hips… He was dancing! How could the Pegasus Weather Committee even think of replacing me with such a…a goofball? I couldn't even sit here and watch this anymore!

Once I stretched out my wings and shook off the sleepiness from the rest of my body, I flew out of my house and towards that weirdo Pegasus.

"Hey!" I shouted out to him. He didn't even glance back at me. He just continued to dance his hooves off!

"I said hey! I'm talking to you!" I shouted again, but still no response. So not only is he a goofball, but he's also rude!

When I was finally close enough to see him, my eyes widened. No wonder he didn't acknowledge me; the ebony Pegasus's ears were plugged by mini white winged earplugs. I've never seen anything so awesome before I woke up this morning and looked in the mirror. I stared at the tiny wings in his ears as he danced. They were so cool!

"Aah!" I heard Featherwing shout. I hadn't noticed until he shouted that he spotted me next to him. His gray eyes were wide with shock. I knitted my eyebrows and bit on my lower lip to keep from laughing. His expression was so hilarious that is was almost impossible to even hold in my snickering.

Featherwing pulled his earplugs out of his ears and stared at me with his expression slowly softening. "Wow, you sure did give me a scare, Rainbow Dash." He said.

That was it! I couldn't help but burst into laughter. I threw my head back and landed on a nearby cloud still laughing out loud. Strangely, I could hear bits and pieces of laughter coming from next to me. Was I hearing things? I opened my eyes and let my laughter die down enough to notice Featherwing sitting next to me, laughing. I arched my eyebrows with a bit of jealousy and frustration rushing through my blood. He seemed so laidback, and I totally hated that! When I try to chillax during the job, I get replaced!

I jumped off of the cloud Featherwing sat on, and hovered over him. "Why were you dancing? Shouldn't you be helping me clear these clouds?" I asked him with a bit of edge in my voice.

He instantly stopped laughing. Now he'll realize he's been goofing off and run away, knowing he's not a as great of a weather patrol Pegasus as I am! Heh, I got him now.

"I am helping you, Rainbow Dash." He responded.

"That's right! Now get—wait, what?" I stopped myself, taken aback by what he said.

"I was going to ask you to help me clear the skies this morning, but I saw you were sleeping. So, I thought I'd do it myself and let you rest."

All I could do was blink a few times with my mouth ajar and my thoughts twisted.

It didn't stop there; he continued on. "I understand why you need assistance, Rainbow Dash. Clearing the skies is a tiring job."

"Tiring?" I heard myself retort. "I could clear the clouds in ten seconds flat! And besides, you were dancing around! You didn't look too tired." I didn't mean to sound so cross, but I couldn't help it. Featherwing had a weird way of getting into my skin and making me feel bad, and I wasn't going to let him get me down! Besides, I'm supposed to be making his life here in Ponyville a living Discord.

That is until Featherwing said this:

"Dancing helps me get my job done quicker. By listening to dubstep, it enhances my performance and—"

"Huh? Duh-stallion? What the hay is duh-stallion?" I asked. It sounded like some sort of weirdo Canterlot thing.

Featherwing chuckled under his breath. "Dubstep, not duh-stallion. It's what I was listening to while clearing the skies."

He held his tiny winged earplugs in one of his hooves and pointed it towards me. I raised an eyebrow at it, and then raised my head towards him.

"Want to hear?" He asked me.

I shrugged and took the earplug. When I placed them in my ears, everything changed. My heart, my body, my soul, my eyes, and my ears were wide with extreme awesomeness! I felt my hooves tapping and my head bobbing with the beat in my ears. It was truly awesome! My spirits were high and mighty! I felt like I could do anything if I just had this music blasting in my ears.

When the song ended, my high spirits instantly rushed away from me, and the angst and adrenaline that once held me captive was now gone. I knitted my eyebrows in sorrow.

"Did you like it?" Featherwing asked me.

"Like it… It was the best thing I've ever heard!" I replied with so much excitement. "No wonder you can clear the skies so fast! That music pumped me up so much, I feel like I can do anything!" I flew in the air and began to do air-flips and cartwheels.

I saw Featherwing flying towards me from the corner of my eye. I stopped flipping around and faced the boy with a grand smile across my face.

"Come on, Featherwing! Let's go have a cupcake eating contest at Sugarcube Corner!" I cheered.

"Sugarcube Corner?" Featherwing tilted his head in confusion.

"It's where my best friend, Pinkie Pie, works! You've met her before, remember? Come on, let's go, go, and go!"

"Well, the sky is clear. Okay, let's go." He agreed.

"Last one there is a rotten Applejack apple!" I said before dashing away from Featherwing.

From a distance, I could of sworn I heard him say "Who?"

**Well, that's it. I shall update on Friday. I hope you enjoyed this. Please review, everyone counts. **


	5. Cupcakes and Parades!

**Chapter 5: Cupcakes and Parades!**

As I dashed towards Sugarcube Corner, I glanced over my shoulder to see if that black-furred Pegasus caught up with me. HA! What a silly thing to even check on! Of course he—what the hay? Right there, right next to me flew Featherwing with a smile across his face. My eyes were wide with shock and disbelief!

"Hey there, Rainbow Dash!" Featherwing shouted with a wave of his hoof.

I arched my eyebrows and grinded my teeth at him. With my narrowed eyes glaring at him, I noticed those tiny winged earplugs planted into his ears. So that's how he caught up with me; he has his music to push him to go faster! Well, he may have that, but they sure as hay don't call me Rainbow Dash for nothing! Facing front, I arched my back upward to give myself some momentum and before I or Featherwing knew it… *POOF!* I was out of sight, leaving a giant cloud of clouds behind me.

I was going so fast, I couldn't see where I was going! Uh oh, this was bad… All I could do was keep moving forward and hope no one else was in the air. A few seconds later, I could hear muffles of something… Talking? Rustling? Screaming? Oh no! I must be near the grounds of Ponyville! Before I could stop myself, I felt my nose kiss the hard bark of a tree. I was stuck to the tree for a few moments before I began to slowly slide down off of it.

"Ugh…" I heard myself groan. How was I not a goner? I slowly opened my eyes and noticed Featherwing…or, well, Featherwings, standing over me.

"Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash, can you hear me?" I heard all of the six Featherwings say in unison.

"Heh…There's so many of you…" I chuckled, completely in a daze.

"Rainbow? What in the Sam Hay are you doin', lyin' around like that?" I heard a familiar country accent ask me from above.

Finally, when my vision cleared, I saw Featherwing and Applejack standing side by side over me.

"Rainbow Dash, are you alright?" asked Featherwing. I noticed his eyebrows were knitted. Was he worried about me?

Stumbling over here and there, I finally got my hooves to stand straight. "Yeah, I'm cool."

"You hit that tree from such an amazing speed." He said.

I smirked and lifted my head up high in triumph, even if it did make me a bit queasy. "Well, that's because I am amazing! I'm the best flier in all of Equestria!"

I noticed that Featherwing's expression softened into a smile, as if he were amazed.

"Oh, Rainbow, always boastin'!" Applejack said. What a party pooper. "Hi; my name's Applejack!" She said to Featherwing before shaking his hand wildly.

Featherwing chuckled through his smile. "Oh, hello! I-I'm Featherwing!"

"Pleasure to meet'cha, Featherwing! And just what brings a fine Pegasus like you to Ponyville?" Applejack asked.

Now, I don't know if I was seeing things, but I could have sworn I saw Applejack wink at Featherwing. Why would she do that? Maybe she had something in her eye.

"Oh, I'm here to help Rainbow Dash for Weather Patrol." Featherwing responded naively.

"Help Rainbow? But I thought Twilight told me that Rainbow was goin' to be re—"

I shoved my hoof right into Applejack's mouth! There was no way in Discord I was going to let loudmouth Applejack ruin everything!

"Uh-uhm, well we gotta get going, Applejack! Featherwing and I are going to have a cupcake eating contest at Sugarcube Corner so, uh…Yeah!" I say before I pull out my hoof from her wet, gross mouth. I looked down at my hoof in disgust as saliva drooped off of it.

"Cupcake eatin' contest? But, haven't you heard? Sugarcube Corner is—"was all I heard Applejack call out as I ran away with Featherwing.

"That was Applejack. She harvest apples." I told Featherwing as we ran together.

"Oh, I see. That must be a tough job." He responded, although I wasn't really paying attention. I just wanted to get to Sugarcube Corner and forget about almost having my cover blown.

Before I knew it, I had bumped into yet another thing on my fast travels. Well, at least this thing wasn't as hard as the tree. In fact, it was really soft and squishy.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Rainbow Dash. I wasn't looking where I was going." Said the soft, squishy thing I bumped into. Before I knew it, I was face-to-face with the pink-mane Pegasus Fluttershy.

"Whoa." I heard a breathless Featherwing said from behind me.

"Oh, hey Fluttershy." I said after shaking off my dizziness.

"Uhm, Rainbow Dash, who's that?" she asked me while hiding one of her eyes with her long, flowy hair.

"Huh? Oh, that's Featherwing. He's my, uh…." I knitted my eyebrows and looked away. I could never lie to Fluttershy no matter what I tried.

"Hi…I'm Featherwing. I'm from Canterlot." I heard him saying behind me. Before I realized it, he was in front of Fluttershy.

"Oh, uhm…H-hello…My name is…Flu-Fluttershy. I live in the Everfree Forest." She replied. I raised an eyebrow at the way those two were acting.

"Everfree Forest, you say? How interesting! Where is that exactly?"

"Oh! It's where all the cute little animals live. I-I take care of them." Fluttershy smiled softly, peeking out from her hair a bit.

"Well, uh, sorry to bump into you, but we gotta go!" I said before grabbing a mouthful of Featherwing's tail and tugging on it.

"Huh? Oh, wh-where are you going?" Fluttershy asked me, even though she was sheepishly staring at Featherwing for some reason.

"Featherwing and I are going to Sugarcube Corner for a cupcake eating contest!" I say.

"Sugarcube Corner? But, Rainbow Dash, please wait. Sugarcube Corner is—Rainbow Dash? Wait! Pl-please?" I could faintly hear Fluttershy saying before I and Featherwing were out of her sight.

"Wow…That Pegasus sure is…something." I heard Featherwing say next to me.

I shrugged a bit. "Yeah, she's cool and all. She takes care of the animals here in Ponyville."

"What a kind spirit she has." Featherwing sighed longingly as if he were in love or something. Pah ha!

Finally, after all of the commotion, we finally made it to Sugarcube Corner only to be stopped by a pink sign with white, bold letters across it.

**Closed For Parade!**

"Closed for Parade?" Featherwing and I said at the same time. We glanced at one another, making sure we were both seeing the same thing.

"What parade? Is this another one of Pinkie Pie's randomness?" I asked out loud to no one, really. Featherwing didn't know Pinkie Pie well enough to know how super random she was anyway.

Once I turned around, I was faced with a swarm of multicolored ponies surrounding the marketplace. They were screaming and cheering with big smiles across everyone's faces. What the hay was going on here?

"Come on, Featherwing! Let's see what all this is about!" I said. Not waiting to see if Featherwing would follow, I began to squeeze through the crowd of ponies all the way to the front. When I was there, I felt my eyes widen.

There was a huge float the size of Golden Oaks Library in the shape of a Pegasus. But we're not talking about just any Pegasus; it had black fur and a black tail with one yellow zig-zag streak in his tail. The one and only Featherwing.

Featherwing! Oh no! If he saw this, he'd know something's up! But how am I going to hide this from—

"Dashie!" chirped a familiar voice.

I glanced back and noticed Pinkie Pie right behind me with a grand smile and Featherwing right by her side. I could feel my heart sinking down into my stomach.

"Uh, Pi-Pinkie Pie, what's going on?" I asked nervously, my legs wobbling.

"Weeeeell," Pinkie mused. "I noticed that we had a new resident here, which is Wingy-Wing here! Is it okay if I call you that, Wingy-Wing?" She turned to face Featherwing.

He smiled and responded. "Uh, sure!"

"Awesome! Anyway," She faced me again. "when I noticed he was new here, and he was also the new Weather Patrol Pegasus, I knew I had to do something extra super special for him! I mean, a party would have been totally fine for a normal pony, but this was a special occasion since he's the new Weather Patrol Pegasus after all! Soooo, I thought 'Pinkie', that's me, 'Why not throw a parade for Wingy-Wing?' and I said to myself, 'Yeah!'. And soooo, the Wingy-Wing Parade was invented! Do you like it, Wingy-Wing? Huh? Huh?" Pinkie said in such a fast pace, I couldn't stop her from revealing the truth.

"New Weather Patrol Pegasus? Thank you, Pinkie Pie. This is all very nice, but there must be some sort of mistake. You see, I am only Rainbow Dash's helper. I'm not replacing her." Featherwing said kindly.

I lowered my head and sighed softly. It was time to face facts. "No, Featherwing. She's not wrong. You see—" I was cut off.

"Look! It's Featherwing, the new Weather Patrol Pegasus!" cheered a random girl pony.

Soon, all eyes were on him, and all screams were pointed to him. All of the ponies trotted in our direction to get a closer look at the startled Pegasus. I was pushed to the side by all of the ponies until I was completely out of the crowd, out of sight, and out of the way.

I glanced back at the crowd once more before lowering my head in shame and sorrow. I wasn't the star of the show anymore. I was just a lazy old loser. I thought about that as I began to flap my wings all the way home.

_I'm sorry to leave on such a sad note… but here's a positive note; next chapter should be up soon!_


	6. Not Without You!

**Chapter 6: Not Without You!**

I lay on my bed-shaped cloud in my house with a gloomy look across my face. I can't even remember the last time I'd been this sad. No, wait. Yes I can; I was sad the time I tried to get the Wonderbolt's attention at the Grand Galloping Gala. Wait…The Wonderbolts! Oh man! If they knew that I wasn't a Weather Patrol Pegasus anymore, they'll think I'm too lame to join their group! If I can't handle a decent cloud clearing job, what makes me think that I can be a part of the greatest fliers in all of Equestria? I shoved my head into my super soft pillow and screeched into it as loud as I could.

Gah! What's wrong with me? Why did I have to ruin everything with my laziness? Ugh, I'm such a…a… I can't even think of another word that describes me except for awesome. But right now, I don't feel awesome at all. I feel…un-awesome. I hear myself let out a heavy sigh.

I can't show my face in Ponyville anymore. If I did, everypony would point and laugh at me, calling me the 'Weather Patrol Reject'. I couldn't fly around Ponyville and listen to that all day; it'll start to take away the bright colors of my mane. I shook my head to do away with those thoughts. What am I gonna do? I can't just stay in my house all day because I need fresh air, but if I go outside everypony will see me. I let out an agitated growl as I ruffled my own mane with my hooves.

What'll I do? What'll I do? What'll I do?

Just then, I heard a gentle knock at my door. Oh no! It must be a few Pegasus that heard about the Weather Patrol Reject! They're here to make fun of me!

I hid behind a pillar in my room as I heard the knocking continue.

"Rainbow Dash, are you in there?" I heard a familiar voice call out.

I flew over to the window in my room and looked down at who was knocking on my door. There she was with her mane as lightly tinted pink as a new rose.

"Fluttershy?" I say dumbfounded, as if I were expecting someone else. Well, I was.

"Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy said with a cute smile across her face. "M-may I come in, please?"

I let out a small sigh and flew away from the window. Why did she even have to ask? Of course I'd let her in. She's my best friend! She's the one friend I could turn to if I ever need to talk to somepony. Sure I had Applejack to compete in things with, Twilight to read with, Pinkie Pie to party with, and Rarity to…to do Rarity stuff with, but Fluttershy's different.

My thoughts stopped once I opened the door and met my eyes with Fluttershy's blue.

"Hi, Rainbow Dash." She said with her soft voice as she passed by me to go into my house.

"What are you doing here?" I asked abruptly before shutting the door. I felt that was needed to be said.

Fluttershy knitted her eyebrows as she looked at me. I must have offended her. "Oh, I'm sorry… W-was I interrupting something? I'm sorry. I'll go." She said as she began to walk towards the door.

"No, wait!" I called.

Fluttershy turned to face me again.

"I was just…wondering why you came over. Haven't you heard?" I asked the ground. I couldn't look at her in the eye because I felt ashamed of myself.

"Heard?" Fluttershy repeated my last word in confusion.

"Yeah, I'm…the Weather Patrol Reject." I mumbled loud enough that only I could hear it.

"You're…what?" Fluttershy asked. I could hear her trotting towards me to get a better hearing of what I said.

"Ugh, I'm the Weather Patrol Reject, okay?" I flew away from my friend and into my bed, hiding myself into my rainbow print sheets.

I could hear Fluttershy's gentle hooves coming closer to me until finally I left my bed tilt to the side a bit. I looked up from the corner of my eye and noticed she was sitting down on the corner of my bed.

"Rainbow Dash, what are you talking about?" Fluttershy asked.

"I got kicked out of the Weather Patrol." I say to my wall, still too ashamed of myself to face my pink-mane friend.

"You did? Oh no! But, why?"

"Because the Pegasus Committee thought I was too lazy for the job…" I felt my eyes widen at the realization of what Fluttershy had asked me. "Wait, you didn't know?" I finally turned to face her.

Fluttershy shook her head. "Not at all. All I knew was that there was going to be a parade for a new Weather Patrol Pegasus. I didn't think that he would be replacing you. I just thought he was here to help you." She exclaimed.

I lowered my surprised gaze to my bottom hooves. "I wish that were true."

"I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash. If I were a stronger flier, I would have helped you clear the skies every day. Then you would still have your job." Fluttershy said white gently stroking my mane with her hoof.

There she goes again with blaming herself for other people's mistakes. I arched my eyebrows in frustration. I wish she'd stop that.

"It's not your fault, Fluttershy; it's mine." I assured her. "The Pegasus Committee is right; I am lazy. And I don't deserve my job as Weather Patrol. Featherwing does. He's nice, cool, and he gets the job done without anyone ever having to them 'em to. This morning, he did my—I mean, his job while I slept." I feel my eyelids droop as my eyebrows knitted.

"Rainbow Dash…" Fluttershy said sorrowfully as she continued to gently stroke my mane.

When I heard what I was saying, I realized myself that I was right. I was a lazy and boastful Pegasus and Featherwing was a humble and pretty awesome Pegasus. He's perfect for the Weather Patrol job, and I'm just in the way…

I could feel a small tear escape my eyes right when I heard my front door being knocked on again. I quickly wiped my tear away before lifting myself from my bed at the sound.

"Oh, I bet it's the Pegasus Committee here to kick me out of my house…" I said out loud, grief spitting from my lips.

"Would you like me to answer the door?" Fluttershy asked. She was always so gentle, but she seemed extra careful when she spoke to me today. As if I was fragile enough to break. Maybe I was and I just couldn't see it myself.

"Go ahead." I said. It sounded like my throat was super dry.

Fluttershy gave my mane one last stroke before she flew off to go answer my door. Well, while she's gone I better start packing. I flapped my wings once but stopped and fell onto the cloud ground. I didn't stop because I wanted to, but because I didn't have the strength to do fly. I was so devastated and upset that my wings were too heavy to move. With a small sigh, I pushed myself up from the ground with as much spirit as I had and began to slug myself to my closet where my sack was.

"Hello, Ms. Fluttershy. Is Rainbow Dash home?" asked a prim and proper Canterlot accented voice downstairs.

I knew that voice even though I wish I didn't. The council pony. I knew it.

"Uhm, w-well, yes…Sh-she is home…" I heard Fluttershy say hesitantly. I made an attempt to chuckle at her shyness, but my mouth couldn't move.

"We need to speak with her, pronto. It's an emergency!" another voice called out. It was hurried and rushed, but I recognized it. The voice of a young man.

"Featherwing?" I said with a tilt of my head. I turned away from my closet and walked downstairs to see what the fuss was about.

When I arrived, my mouth fell ajar and my heart dropped down into my stomach. In front of me were not only the council Pegasus and Featherwing, but behind them was a purple hot air balloon with Pinkie, Twilight, Applejack, and Rarity in it. I wonder where Spike was. Gah! That doesn't matter right now!

"Wh-wh-what the hay is going on here?" I asked louder than needed.

"Rainbow Dash!" Featherwing cheered with a smile across his face.

"Yeah, it's me. What do you want?" I looked away and arched my eyebrows. "Are you here to rub it in my face that you took my job?"

I didn't mean to sound so rude and cruel, but I was just trying to protect myself from getting hurt.

"What? No, Rainbow Dash! It's nothing like that!" Featherwing said.

"That's right! So, get—wait what?" I faced the smiling boy in front of me, completely shocked by what he said.

"I'm here because I need your help!" he said.

"My help? With what?" I raised an eyebrow with curiosity rushing through my veins.

"You see, I'm the new Weather Patrol Pegasus in town, and—" Featherwing was cut off by me.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Ponyville had a huuuuge parade for you to remind me!" I huffed sarcastically.

"Let him finish, Rainbow Dash!" Twilight said from the hot air balloon.

"It's okay, Twilight Sparkle. I understand how she may feel right now." Featherwing sighed softly, his smile slowly fading.

That does it! "No, Featherwing! You don't know how I feel right now! I just lost my job! Everypony is going to think I'm the laughing stock of all of Equestria! I can never show my face in Ponyville ever again!" I shouted at him.

Featherwing smile came back a bit. Was he making fun of me? If I had the spirit, I would launch my hoof right in his smug little face!

"Rainbow Dash, I'm the new Weather Patrol Pegasus in town, and I don't know my way around. I don't know where the clouds mostly like to linger and such." Featherwing admitted.

I turned my head away from him to hide my smile. "Pah, that's tough luck." I said.

"Yeah, I suppose it is." Does nothing faze this guy? Anyway, he continued. "So, I was hoping somepony could help me with showing me the ropes; somepony with lots of experience and sheer…awesomeness."

My eyes widened at those few words. Did he just say 'sheer awesomeness'? There's only one pony in all of Equestria who had sheer awesomeness, and she was standing right in front of Featherwing.

"Are… Are you serious?" I asked, too stunned to speak normally.

"I can't do this without you, Rainbow Dash." Featherwing said.

Something about the way the black-mane Pegasus said those few words made my heart pound a beat harder than it usually did.

"Featherwing and your friends talked me into this, although I still do not believe that you deserve your job back." The snooty councilwoman said, rudely interrupting my strange heart pounding pattern.

Even so, I felt a grand smile spread itself across my face. "I…I get my job back?"

"Not so fast, Ms. Dash!" she stopped me. I held in my giggles at the fact that her sentence totally rhymed. "I will be checking in on you every now and then to see if you're actually helping Featherwing and not just letting him do all of the work. Understood?"

"Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, and yes!" I replied with glee. I was so happy that my wings felt light again. I rose from the ground and dashed out of my house, leaving a rainbow trail behind me. I got my job back! I was the happiest pony in all of Equestria!

Then I abruptly stopped flying and had an epiphany. I've never worked with anypony before. I've always been the only Weather Patrol Pegasus. Now I have a partner?

_Welp, that's it for today fillies and gentlecolts. Tune in real soon for the next chapter. Oh, and please review. I want to know if you like it so far or not. :3_


	7. Candied Apples Galore!

**Chapter 7: Candied-Apples Galore!**

It was a pretty slow day in Ponyville. Not much was really going on. The birds chirped like they normally did, the chitter-chatter of ponies below rang in my ear, and the fact that I got my job back totally kicked in every few seconds! It was so awesome to be a Weather Patrol Pegasus again, even though on some days the clouds seemingly cleared themselves! It was so totally great!

"Hey, Rainbow Dash, this rain cloud won't go away. How do I get rid of it?" asked my personal assistant Featherwing! Well, he's not really my personal assistant. Technically, I am his personal assistant, but I'm definitely not calling myself that. I'm too cool to have a title like that!

Featherwing; the black-mane Pegasus that came to Ponyville to steal my job! He almost did, too, but for some reason he wanted me to have my job back. Well, I kinda have my job back. Working with him has been okay; he doesn't ask too many questions on how to do things unless he really needs it, and he always lets me listen to that awesomeness music. What was it called again? Duh…duh…Dubstep!

"Rainbow Dash?" I heard Featherwing call out to me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Coming!" I shout back before flapping my wings over to my new friend. When I was by his side, he repeated the question he had asked me.

"Oh yeah, the rain clouds! All you have to do is fly right above the rain cloud and jump on it really hard! Like this!" I flew above the rain cloud and did exactly as I said.

"RAINBOW! HEY!" hollered a familiar country accent.

When I looked down, I noticed that the rain cloud was still there even after I jumped on it.

"Uhm, Rainbow Dash…" Featherwing said softly. His voice had a tint of worry in it. I wonder why. I noticed his eyes were fixed on the ground for some reason, too. What's with this kid?

I flew over to Featherwing to see what he was staring at. My eyebrows knitted as I bit my lip at what I saw. There she was with her pale, light grayish olive mane all drenched from the rain of the rain cloud I tried to do away with.

"Sorry, Applejack." I said through my stiffened laughter.

"You go and dry her up. I'll try and clear this rain cloud before you drench somepony else." Featherwing directed.

Such a party pooper this guy was. That was one downside to working with him; he was all about work. He never seemed to have time to have fun except when he listens to his dubstep.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it." I sigh before flying down to Applejack to dry her off. Maybe she'll say something funny to lift up my spirits again.

"What the hay, Rainbow Dash? You gone and got me all wet!" Applejack huffed through her soaked mane. It was so wet that it drooped down so much that I couldn't even see her eyes.

This made me laugh. I laughed so hard that I could barely breathe!

"Rainbow! I'm still wet, cha'know!" The earth pony managed to muffle out through her wet mane.

"You look so funny!" I said through my hysterias.

"Ugh, dry me off!" Applejack growled.

"Okay, okay! I'm—" I was just about to dry off my friend until a black swirl surrounded her. There was one yellow zigzag streak in the swirl which made it look like a lightning bolt in a night sky. It looked so cool!

When it was over, Featherwing stood right next to the newly dried Applejack. Surprisingly, her hair wasn't all poofy like it would have been if I had dried her. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Wow! That was some wind!" Applejack said with a toothy smile across her face.

"You're all dry now, Ms. Applejack." Featherwing smiled back at her.

"Well, yes, I sure am, thanks to you." I could see a small red mark forming on each of her cheeks as she spoke. Was Applejack…blushing?

"It was no trouble. I apologize for Rainbow Dash's rude behavior." Featherwing said.

My eyes widened. Was this Pegasus serious? "Rude behavior? What am I, five?" I flew over to him with my eyebrows arched.

"That is how you were behaving. Laughing at somepony else's dismay is terribly rude." Featherwing flew over to me. We were eye level now.

"You haven't been here long enough to judge me on my rudeness, so I suggest you lay off, Featherwing!" I say with a bit of harshness in my voice. I didn't mean for it to come out that way, but Featherwing was getting to me today.

"I do not have to be here long enough to know when someone is being an inconsiderate Pegasus! And especially to your best friend who tried so hard to get you your job back!" Featherwing retorted.

I heard myself gasp in complete shock. "How dare you!"

"How dare me? How dare you!"

We glared at each other with our foreheads pressing against one another. I bared my teeth back and let out a few growls while Featherwing did the same.

"Well, uh… I guess I better get goin' then… Didn't mean to, uh… interrupt." I heard Applejack say below me.

"You and me, right now, Sweet Apple Acres! Candied apple eating contest!" I manage to say through my clenched teeth.

"You're on!" Featherwing snarled back.

"Oh no… Not this again." Applejack groaned.

"Last one there is a rotten apple!" I saw before dashing off towards Sweet Apple Acres!

That Featherwing with his goody-two-shoe-ness! I'll show him! I'll show him that I'm not as rude as he thinks I am! I wish I could listen to some dubstep to pump me up a bit more for this competition! Either way, I was ready to eat and ready to win!

When I arrived at Sweet Apple Acres (with Featherwing right by my side), we continued to glower at each other. Our foreheads were pressed harder against each other. I wouldn't be surprised if we had a red mark on our foreheads. If there were, I would have to avoid looking at Featherwing in fear of laughing. He'd find me "rude" and "inconsiderate".

"Rainbow Dash!" Featherwing growled.

"What?" I growled back.

"If I win, you have to stop laughing at other people's expense!"

"And if I win, you have to apologize for calling me rude and inconsiderate!"

"Fine!"

"Deal!"

Applejack came soon after that little conversation with her head and tongue drooping. She was panting.

"Sorry, guys… I… I ain't got wings like you two… I tried to get here…as fast as I could…" I heard her say through her heavy breathing.

I could turn to look at her. My eyes were fixed on Featherwing, and if I looked away that means he'd win, and I wasn't about to let that happen.

Finally, I could hear Applejack pushing something close to us. It must have been the candied apples in a barrel or something.

"Let go on three." Featherwing said. He meant our glare on each other.

"One…Two…Three!" I turned away along with the black-coat Pegasus and instantly felt the rush of a really bad headache. Maybe I'm not ready to eat a lot of candied apples in one sitting. But I can't let down this fight! I have to shake it off and pretend that this headache doesn't even exist.

"Alright… The rules are the same as last time. Eat as many as you can until you can't eat anymore. First one to stop eating loses. Got it?" Applejack explained once again.

Both Featherwing and I nodded, but I wish I hadn't. The rush of my terrible headache kicked in again and this time it pushed down into my stomach. I felt like I was going to puck a rainbow. I wonder if Featherwing felt the same. Of course not! He's got his head in the game, and I have to have mine in the game, too! No way was I gonna lose to this guy! Not after what he said!

"Ready…Set…Eat!" Applejack cheered.

Soon, candied apples were rushed into my mouth. I popped one in my mouth back to back. I was on a roll! I wanted to glance over to see if Featherwing was falling behind, but if I did I would lose my focus. I can't lose my focus now; I was on a roll!

I kept eating and eating and eating! It was awesome! I bet I was winning by a long shot. I couldn't even feel my headache anymore! In fact, I couldn't even feel my teeth moving anymore! I couldn't even feel my hooves moving. I couldn't feel anything! What the hay was going on? I turned to face Applejack, but no one was there. There was just darkness.

"Applejack? Where'd you go?" I said. Then I turned over to look to see if Featherwing was beside me, but he wasn't. All around me, all I saw was darkness. A black abyss. I tried to fly up to see if I could get out of here through the sky, but my wings wouldn't move. They were as heavy as a boulder!

Where was everything, everyone?

"Featherwing? Applejack? Guys? Hey!" I shouted to get somepony's attention.

"Rainbow Dash…" I heard a voice whisper from a far distance behind me. I turned around and noticed a yellow zigzag pathway below me. It led to a glowing white doorway. I pushed my eyebrows together in confusion. Boy, was I confused…

"Rainbow Dash…" The voice whispered again. I couldn't catch on to who it was, but at least they knew my name. Maybe they know what's going on! And since this weird yellow zigzag pathway is the only thing that isn't darkness, I might as well follow it to the doorway.

As I walked onto the pathway, the voice calling my name grew louder.

"Rainbow Dash… Rainbow Dash…" It grew louder and louder until I could finally recognize the country accent.

"Applejack?" I questioned myself. I began to run instead of walk. I wish I could fly so I could dash right out of this place. When I reached the doorway, I heard Applejack's voice as clearly as ever.

"Rainbow Dash, please wake up! Oh, dear Celestia!" she said with so much worry in her voice.

Wake up? But I was awake. Why would she sound so worried about me waking up?

"Come on, Dashie! Wakie wakie, eggs and pancakies!" I heard a cheery voice say from the doorway.

Pinkie Pie? What's going on? Enough of this! I launched myself through the doorway, almost blinded by the super bright light.

My vision was blurry, but when I got through the doorway, I could vaguely see the colors bright pink, light pink, purple, sparkling blue, and pale, light grayish olive. I felt myself blink a few times and let out a few groans. When my vision finally returned, I saw all of my friends hovered over me.

"G-guys?" I heard myself say. My mouth tasted like candied apples.

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay!" Twilight said after a sigh of relief.

"Well, you two gave us all quite a scare." Rarity huffed.

A scare? Us? Featherwing! Where was he?

My thoughts were answered by the sound of groaning from next to me. I turned my head and saw that black-coat Pegasus with his eyes barely open.

"Fe-Featherwing?" I managed to say.

I saw him turn his head towards me. A smile formed right across his face. It was a weak smile, but it was a…cute one.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash." He said with a strained voice.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You and Featherwing passed out right on my acres!" Applejack answered for him.

Passed out? Oh no! I can't believe this! I bet this is why Featherwing was smiling at me because I must've passed out first… Now he's rubbing it in my face. Stupid headache!

"Looks like we…both lost, huh?" Featherwing let a few chuckles leave his lips.

"Both?" I said in confusion.

"You both passed out at the same exact time. It was the weirdest thing I'd ever seen!" Applejack once again answered for Featherwing.

"Looks like it's another tie!" Pinkie Pie giggled.

"I'll beat you next time, Featherwing…" I said with a weak smile across my face.

"That's what…you said last time…and the time before that." Featherwing poked fun.

Yeah, ever since Featherwing and I have become Weather Patrol Pegasus partners, we've been at each other's throat about everything; how to clear the clouds faster, how it's rude to scare the birds, yada yada yada. Anyway, the only way we settle these arguments is by having contest since we're both super competitive. It is fun and a release from the arguing. Featherwing isn't all bad. In fact, he kinda reminds me of myself a little bit minus the totally awesome part. He makes work fun so much fun, even more fun than I've ever had clearing the skies on my own.

"I'm sorry…for calling you rude and inconsiderate." I heard Featherwing say.

I felt my eyes widen for a moment. Was he apologizing even though he technically didn't lose?

"I…I guess I am a little…inconsiderate and brash sometimes… I'll try my best to be a better Pegasus." I assured.

And we lay there on the green grass of Sweet Apple Acres, smiling at one another.

_Update next week! Please review! Everyone counts. _


	8. Get Going Gilda!

**Chapter 8: Get Going Gilda! **

Aaah...What a nice, warm day! The breeze flew gently against my multi-colored mane as I lay against a random cloud. I love napping on clouds; they were so soft and relaxing. After a hard day's cloud clearing with my new friend, Featherwing, it's nice to unwind by lying down under the clear blue sky.

"Rainbow Dash…" I thought I heard my name being called. Perhaps it was just me daydreaming about my screaming fans calling out my name from the Ponyville grounds below.

"Rainbow Dash." I heard my name once again. It didn't sound like cheering fans this time.

"Rainbow Dash!" this time the voice sounded agitated and like a bark.

I let my eyelids flutter upward so I can see where my name was being called from. In front of me was the black-coated workaholic himself, Featherwing. His eyebrows were arching; was he mad at me again? He should know by now that I must have my daily naps after working so hard!

"Rainbow Dash, get up." Featherwing huffed with a hint of urgency in his voice.

I closed my eyes again before letting out a sigh. "Oh, come on, Featherwing. Just chillax for two seconds! And if you can't, I'll be happy to do it for you."

"Please, Rainbow Dash. This is important…"

I couldn't help but open my eyes as quickly as I closed them. I looked at Featherwing and noticed his expression had changed. He wasn't looking at me anymore; his head was down and his eyebrows knitted. His expression made my heart sink into my stomach.

"Fe-Featherwing, what's wrong?" I asked. I flew off of the cloud below me and kicked it out of existence.

"I was on my way to dispose of the last few clouds in the Everfree Forest, and… I-I wasn't stalking Fluttershy or…a-anything like that… I mean, she was there coincidently…but—"

I noticed a red streak forming across Featherwing's cheeks. I'll laugh about that later.

"Get to the point!" I shouted, which quickly made Featherwing's blush disappear.

"Right. So, when I got there, I noticed a griffon crashing down towards her. Fluttershy looked really frightened and worried."

A griffon? Why would a griffon—that's when it hit me! A gasp escaped my lips!

"Is Fluttershy still in the Everfree Forest?" I asked Featherwing, hastily.

"I think so, but—"

I dashed off towards the Everfree Forest before my partner in weather patrolling could finish.

"Rainbow Dash, wait!" I could faintly hear Featherwing call out to me. I couldn't slow down; Fluttershy could be in danger! The thought of anyone hurting that delicate Pegasus made me fly even faster! I better not fly too fast, or I'll "accidently" do a Sonic Rainboom.

I was almost there when I heard—

"No, please!"

Fluttershy! Don't worry; I'm on my way!

"You deserve this, little pony!" I could hear Gilda's grouchy voice from below.

What could Fluttershy possibly deserve? Oh man, I have to hurry!

"Here it comes, little pony! A great! Big!" Gilda huffed.

I made a skid stop in the grass right behind Gilda and Fluttershy. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I felt my mouth fall right open and my eyes wide as far as they could.

"Huggie wuggie!" I thought I heard Gilda say. Was…was this for real?

Gilda was _hugging_ Fluttershy!

I glanced over in Fluttershy's direction and noticed she was smiling ever so warmly.

"Oh, no, please. It's quite alright." Fluttershy said softly.

"No, no, no! You deserve this, little pony! You really do!" Gilda said as she hugged Fluttershy.

What in the name of Princess Celestia was going on here?

"Uh…" I could hear myself say.

It took that small sound from my voice to get their attention. Gilda's eyes widened as a grand smile flew right over her face.

"Dashiecakes!" I think that's what she said before letting go of Fluttershy and trotting over to me. Did Gilda just call me…Dashiecakes?

Gilda, the griffon that came to Ponyville for a visit that turned out to be a total jerk, just hugged Fluttershy. The same Gilda that thought Pinkie Pie's party was lame because of all the pranks that I kept pulling on her at the party just called me Dashiecakes. Am I in a parallel universe?

My thoughts were interrupted when Gilda, the griffon that only cared about being cool, gave me a huge hug. I couldn't move; I was way too shocked!

"It's so good to see you again, Dashiecakes!" Gilda said while hugging me.

"Uh…" was all I could really say.

"Fluttershy, are you alright?" I heard Featherwing say. He must have finally caught up with me and landed next to Fluttershy.

"Oh, yes, I am. Th-thank you for asking…" Fluttershy responded sheepishly.

Well, at least Fluttershy and Featherwing were acting normally. But, what was going on with Gilda?

"I've missed you so very much, Dashiecakes! We've gotta catch up on everything!" Gilda continued to talk. Had she forgotten everything that happened on her last visit?

Well, she may have, but I haven't! I arched my eyebrows and grinded my teeth. I could hear myself growling underneath my breath.

"Uh, Dashiecakes, why are you growling?" the griffon asked, dumbfounded.

I pressed my hooves against her feathery chest and shoved her away. She looked at me with a shocked expression, as if she were amazed that I even thought of doing that to her.

"Stop calling me Dashiecakes!" I snapped.

I watched as Gilda took a step back and her eyebrows beginning to knit. "You…don't like the nickname I gave you?" she asked me.

"What the hay is going on with you, Gilda? Why are you here?" I continued to snap. For once, I meant to sound harsh.

"I'm here to look for a house to live in. I'm here to stay in Ponyville!" Gilda said with a newly formed mighty grin.

I was too appalled and too angry to speak for a moment. Was…she serious? This is a joke, right? This is a prank from Pinkie, isn't it? Soon, she's going to come out from that realistic Gilda suit and laugh. Then I'll laugh. Then things will be as they were.

At least that's what I wanted to believe until Fluttershy's voice rang in my ears.

"She's telling the truth, Rainbow Dash. Gilda is looking for a home and a job so she can stay in Ponyville."

Those sentences really threw me off, especially when it came from Fluttershy's mouth. I mean, from what I heard, Gilda was being very mean to the animal caretaker Pegasus the last time she was here.

"Why would you want to be here?" I asked.

"Well, because—" Gilda was cut off.

"Why would you want to be here if Ponyville is so lame to you?" I asked with edge in my voice.

"Dashiecakes, I—"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I shouted. I didn't have to look around to see all eyes were on me, wide with fear.

"Rainbow Dash, please calm down." Fluttershy insisted calmly.

I wanted to calm down, but I couldn't. "No! I won't calm down! Why would I when Gilda, the biggest jerk in Equestria, is back! What are you here for, huh? Here to make fun of everypony again? Well, news flash, Gilda, nopony wants you around! Now get outta here! Scram!" I said before breathing heavily.

I stared at Gilda and saw that water had dropped on her to the corners of her eyes. Ha! It must be raining or something! Wait… Featherwing and I just cleared the skies… Is Gilda…crying?

My harsh expression softened as tears streamed down from Gilda's golden brown eyes. Her lion tail drooped and her body shook with so much sadness. My eyebrows knitted while looking at her.

"Gi-Gilda, I—" I tried to apologize, but saw that Gilda was flying away. Fluttershy, Featherwing, and I watched as the crying griffon flew off in no direction.

"Rainbow Dash, how could you?" Fluttershy asked, disappointed.

"Didn't you say you'd try to be less brash, Rainbow Dash?" Featherwing rhymed, disappointed.

I lowered my head, disappointed. How could I do that? Even if Gilda was a big jerk, that doesn't mean I have to be a big jerk, too.

"But, Fluttershy…She was so mean to you the last time she was here." That was all I could really say.

"She apologized to me. She told me she realized that being cool wasn't the only thing that mattered. She said that seeing you and all your friends together made her realize that friendship was what mattered, and she came back to Ponyville to live and make friends." Fluttershy explained.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Gilda came back to Ponyville, the place she thought was super lame, to make some friends? I let out a grunt of shame and plopped myself right on the ground.

"What's wrong with me?" I said out loud.

I guess I didn't think that anypony—I mean, anyone, could change. I should have let Gilda explain herself before I faulty accused her. Ugh…I was so mean to her…

"You have to go apologize, you know." Featherwing said.

He's right; I do have to apologize. I lifted myself from the ground and arched my eyebrows. I could feel determination running through my veins.

"Come on, Featherwing and Fluttershy. Let's go!" I said before flying off to go find Gilda.

I searched everywhere, high and low. I looked through Sweet Apple Acres, Carousel Boutique, Golden Oaks Library, and the Ponyville Schoolhouse, everywhere! But, still no Gilda. Where could a griffon possibly hide in a small town like Ponyville?

I stopped flying right in front of Sugarcube Corner and sat down on the ground. I was exhausted and out of breath. I let my tongue slip out of my mouth as I panted like Applejack's dog after a hard day's work.

I glanced over at the door of Sugarcube Corner and noticed my brightly pink friend was standing there with a toothy smile on her face.

"Hiya, Rainbow Dash! What're you doing on the ground?" she asked me with a raised eyebrow in confusion.

I slipped my tongue back in my mouth right when Fluttershy and Featherwing landed next to me. They sat down and let their tongues slip out of their mouths, too.

"Is it a Pegasus tradition to sit on the ground and stick your tongue out? Hehehe! What a silly tradition!" Pinkie Pie began to laugh.

"It's not a tradition, Pinkie; we're just tired." I exclaimed.

"Tired? Tired of what?"

"We've been flying around all day looking for someone."

"Someone? Don't you mean somepony?"

"No, I mean someone. We're looking for Gilda the Griffon. Remember her?"

"Of course I do; she thought my party was lame! She's right here, inside Sugarcube Corner!"

Featherwing, Fluttershy, and I perked up and stared at Pinkie with astonishment. We flew passed her right into the bakery and noticed Gilda sitting in front of a silver platter of cupcakes. She looked different; her feathers were straight with tiny curls at the tips, and she was wearing a yellow bow in her feathers right next to her left ear. She was about to take a bite out of one of her cupcakes when she caught eye of the three Pegasus's (Pegasi? Pegasus's?) staring at her. Even though we were all looking at her, she only locked eyes with me.

"Dashiecakes!" Gilda beamed.

Huh? Why was she happy to see me?

She flew over to me and hugged me again, nearly knocking me down this time!

"Gilda, wh-where have you been?" I asked.

"She's been with me!" replied Pinkie Pie. I saw her out of the corner of my eye bouncing towards us.

"What?" I heard myself shout.

"Gilda flew right into the door! I was so shocked that she was here that I was going to yell at her for how she acted last time she was here, but I didn't. Why? Because her feathers were all messy and wet; she had leaves and twigs in it! So, I took her to the Day Spa and I, along with Rarity, fixed her up! Then, I brought her back here to have some cupcakes! And now you're all here!" Pinkie explained in her fast-paced talking that only those who knew Pinkie the best could understand.

"Wha…what did she say?" I heard Featherwing whisper; he was probably talking to Fluttershy.

"Dashiecakes, I know I messed up in the past, but I've changed. I'm a different griffon now; I don't care about being cool anymore. My last visit taught me that the only thing that truly matters, and what truly makes you cool, is friendship." Gilda said to me with a weak, but sincere smile.

I gave her the same smile and finally returned the hugs she had given me. I could feel her smile growing against my shoulder. I'm sure she can feel mine against hers.

"I'm sorry, Gilda…For judging you. It's possible for somepony, and somegriffon, to change, and I should have let you show me rather than think that you were still the same Gilda." I apologized.

Gilda shook her head. "Nope; from now on, I'm the new Gilda!"

"OH! And new Gilda was telling me that she needed a place to stay, and since Mr. and Mrs. Cake needed some extra help around Sugarcube Corner, I thought she could stay here and work with me!" Pinkie Pie insisted.

"Wow, Pinkie-Winks! That sounds really cool, but I've never baked before…" Gilda admitted with her head hanging low.

"It is totally okay, Gilda! I'll teach you everything I know! It's a Pinkie Promise!" Pinkie nodded with reassurance.

I smiled to myself as I watched Pinkie and Gilda laughing side by side. Gilda being here with a smile across her face allows my past with her to remain where it should be.

_Welp, looks like Replaced has a new character added to the mix. If you do not know who Gilda is, or you don't remember who she is, go on Youtube and look up the episode "Griffon the Brush Off" of MLP. If I confused you throughout this whole chapter, I am extremely sorry. If I didn't confuse you, then yay! Tune in for the next chapter!_


	9. Say Hi, Fluttershy!

_This chapter is from Featherwing's POV._

**Chapter 9: Say Hi, Fluttershy! **

I let my head rise and fall as I bit my lower lip and listened to the blasting music in my ear. As I did, I kicked a few clouds right out of the sky. I closed my eyes and shook my hips while doing away with these white, fluffy abominations!

I always get my jobs done faster when I listen to dubstep; that's probably why my cutiemark is in the shape of a lightning bolt. I even remember how I got my cutiemark…I was just about to reminisce about that day until I spotted her. With her gently tinted pink mane, smooth coat, and the eyes of a kind soul. I lay on a nearby cloud before taking out my headphone plugs. I think I heard myself sigh as I stared at her.

Fluttershy trotted along the grass as gently as ever; she always did things with such grace. She definitely made my heart flutter; no pun intended. Her hair flew so calmly in the breeze as she walked, and she held such a warm and welcoming smile across her face. She was standing in front of a tree filled with small and colorful birds.

"Alright, everyone, are you ready?" She asked the birds with that sweet, sweet voice of hers.

The birds chirped in approval, seemingly understanding her.

"Now, let us begin." She said and before I knew it, Fluttershy and her cute birds began to sing.

My eyes widened at the amazingly beautiful sound. Not only was Fluttershy graceful and kind, but she can sing, too? This pony had it all; she must be the one for me. The one I will love forever and ever!

I leaned forward a bit to get a closer look of the beauty below when I realized I was on the edge of the cloud. Uh oh! When I tried to push myself completely on the cloud, I accidently kicked it with my hind hoof. The cloud disappeared from right under my nose, and I began to fall. I quickly landed into a bush before I could even stop myself. That's when the sensing abruptly stopped and a yelp was replaced.

Oh no! I've got to get out of here!

"He-hello? Is…is there something in the bushes?" I heard Fluttershy stammer.

I must have scared her. Ugh, what kind of pony am I? I could hear her gooves trotting towards the bush I was swallowed in.

"There must be a curious squirrel in these bushes that wants to join in our singing practice." She said kindly.

I felt a blush form against my black-coated cheeks.

"It's okay, little guy. Come on out. You can join us, if that's alright with you, of course." She continued.

She was very close to the bush now; our noses would touch if I popped my head out. Hm…

"I assure you, I cannot sing very well." I said once I popped my head out from the bush, poking noses with her. Fluttershy's nose was as soft as a cloud pillow.

Our noses didn't touch for very long because Fluttershy pushed herself away from me and hid behind a tree. I lowered my head in shame; I scared her again. She'll never want to be with me now… No! I can't and won't give up. I have to fix this somehow! I shoved myself out of the bush and shook off the leaves that clung onto my coat. I glanced over at the tree Fluttershy was hiding behind, and saw her peeking at me. I smiled as warmly as I could to let her know that everything was alright.

It seemed to work because she began to hesitantly walk away from the tree. Her eyebrow knitted and she kept looking away from me, but there was a small smile on her face. That was enough to have my blush return to my face.

"Hi, Fluttershy." I said softly. I didn't want to scare her again.

She took a glance at me from behind her long hair, and then looked down at the ground. I knitted my eyebrows as my smile slowly faded. Was she still a bit frightened of me?

"Uh…you have an amazing voice." I admitted.

Still silence. Fluttershy stared down at her hooves with she moved them back and forth against the grass. I wonder how that felt. I decided to join in.

"Wow! This feels nice!" I said out loud. It really did!

I noticed Fluttershy was watching me; a small smile spread itself across her face. I continued to drag my hooves gently against the soft blades of grass while chuckling. It kind of tickled! I looked into Fluttershy's direction and saw she was still doing it. This time, she wasn't doing it out of nervousness, she was playing along.

I heard her giggle the most angelic laugh I've ever head.

"This does feel nice." She agreed.

"And it tickles, too!" I chuckled.

And we played with the grains of grass for a while as the birds from the tree chirped cheerfully behind us. I smiled and laughed the whole time, enjoying the simplicity of being with Fluttershy. Nothing was exciting and loud like it was with Rainbow Dash; things were calm and gentle. I liked this.

After a while, Fluttershy and I sat under a tree. She sat a good distance away from me, but I didn't mind; I was just happy I could get a chance to even be by her side.

I glanced over at her and noticed she was already looking at me. Her beautiful cyan eyes widened when I caught her staring, and she lowered her head instantly. I could see her face turning bright red in which I began chuckling about.

"It's alright, Fluttershy." I assured.

She looked over at me from her long bangs. I loved it when she did that; it was so cute and innocent. I lowered my head and thought about something to talk about. That's when it hit me!

"So, uhm…how did you get your cutiemark?" I asked.

Fluttershy turned an even brighter shade of red as she held her tail and hid her cutiemark with it. I felt my eyes widened and my face burn at her actions.

I waved my hooves around and shook my head in denial. "No! I-I wasn't looking at your cutiemark or anything! I was just w-wondering, that's all!" I am screwing this up so bad…

Fluttershy stared down at the ground while gently brushing her tail. I lowered my hooves and my head; this was pointless. I'm such a screw-up and Fluttershy will never like me. I began to stand up and fly home when I heard Fluttershy speak.

"When I lived in Cloudsdale as a filly, I wasn't a very good flier. A lot of Pegasus would pick on me because of it. One day, Rainbow Dash stood up to a few boys that were picking on me; she raced them. When she passed by me, the strength of her speed threw me off of a cloud, and since I wasn't a very strong flier, I couldn't fly back up." She told me.

I stared at her in amazement. "Wow… Did you get hurt?" I asked.

Fluttershy smiled softly and shook her head. "I landed in a flutter of butterflies. They rescued me. It was my first time on the ground. Then, all of the woodland creatures surrounded me with their cuteness and kindness. Oh, I was so totally amazed, that I couldn't control myself. I just… I began singing!" She finally lifted her head and I saw a wonderfully grand smile across her face.

I couldn't help but smile along with her.

"But then, a big rainbow blast scared all of the cute animals away from me. I felt so very sorry for them, so I tried to calm them down. It worked, and I realized that I had a way to communicate with animals. And that is how I got my cutiemark."

I stared at her again, completely mesmerized by her story.

"I'm sorry…I'm sure I've bored you." She lowered her head and hid behind her bangs again as I stared.

"What? No, Fluttershy, not at all! That was so very wonderful!" I admitted.

Fluttershy smiled at me from behind her bangs. "Uhm…I was wondering, I mean, if it's alright with you, if you told me about…h-how did you get your cutiemark?" She asked me timidly.

My smile slowly faded; I lowered my head to keep from having Fluttershy to have to look into my eyes. I arched my eyebrows and glared coldly at my hooves. I could hear my teeth clenching beneath my nose.

"Fe-Featherwing, is something wrong?" Fluttershy asked. She truly sounded worried; I couldn't let her see me like this.

"Yes, Fluttershy, I'm fine." I tried to sound as convincing as possible.

"Hey, Fluttershy and Featherwing!" a familiar voice shouted from above. I couldn't look up because my angered face hadn't softened.

"Oh, hello, Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy greeted her best friend; I'm sure with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Fluttershy! What are you and Featherwing up to?" The rainbow-mane Pegasus asked.

"Oh, many things; we were playing with grass, and I introduced him to Angel, and we were talking about cutiemarks. Featherwing was going to tell me how he got his cutiemark. Right, Featherwing?" Fluttershy said innocently.

I couldn't say it. I couldn't admit it.

"Really? Well, come on, Featherwing, tell us!" Rainbow Dash said enthusiastically.

I can't; not in front of sweet, kind Fluttershy.

"Featherwing?" Fluttershy breathed.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Fluttershy. Please forgive me." I stretched out my wings, readied myself, and flew towards the sky.

"Hey, Feathering, where are you going?" I heard Rainbow Dash call out to me, but I didn't stop flying. I continued to fly even while knowing Rainbow Dash was hot on my trail. I wasn't trying to slow down, and I wasn't trying to speed up. I just needed to get away from Fluttershy before it was too late.

_I'm sorry for making this a bit shorter than the usual chapters, but I wanted to end on a cliffhanger. They're my number one favorite!_


	10. Black Coated Discord!

_This chapter is from Rainbow Dash's POV._

**Chapter 10: Black-Coated Discord! **

I watched as the black-coated Pegasus flew towards my house. He wasn't going too fast, but he wasn't slowing down, either. I called out his name several times, but he never looked back at me or stopped flying. I wonder what was up with him. When I saw him with Fluttershy on my way to Sugarcube Corner, he looked as if he were enjoying himself. He seemed happy. Then his smile and happiness faded when I came along. Was he upset with me? What the hay did I do?

My thoughts were cut short when I saw Featherwing open my front door and walked into my house. I thought he would slam the door in my face, but instead he left it open. I felt one of my eyebrows raise in confusion. I wasn't about to let my curiosity suffer, so I flew right in my house and looked around to find Featherwing.

"I know you're in here, Featherwing! Come out of your hiding spot!" I shouted.

"I'm not hiding," I heard Featherwing say. At least I think it was Featherwing; his voice sounded so different. It was soft, mellow, and kinda depressing. I've heard my best friend angry before, but never like this.

"I'm in the living room." He continued with his sulking voice. I felt a cool breeze brush against my spine at the sound of this new voice.

I flapped my wings into the living room and spotted him. He laid his head on the armrest of the cloud couch. I couldn't see his face, but his body was slouched and seemingly floppy. It looked like if I poked him, his whole body would jiggle.

"Featherwing?" I said his name softly as I began to land. My wings were getting tired.

Everything was silent for a moment, minus the chirping of birds outside of the house. He didn't move his head to look at me, and I could barely hear him breathing. Was he breathing?

"Featherwing!" I said a bit louder. Maybe he didn't hear me.

Still nothing. It was so quiet; quieter than a conversation between Fluttershy and a turtle.

I can't take this anymore; I arched my eyebrows, took in a large gasp of air into my lungs, and shouted: "FEATHERWING!"

"I can't face her!" Featherwing finally said while facing me.

"Whoa." I heard myself breathe. My eyes widened when I saw Featherwing's face. His eyebrows were arched, his teeth were clenching tightly against one another, and he was heaving. He glared at me with terrifying eyes; the eyes of a truly upset pony.

"Fe-Featherwing…What's—" I was cut off.

"Look at me! I can't face Fluttershy looking like…like a monster!" Featherwing said through his bared teeth.

I could only stare at him. I wanted to look away because his face was so scary, but I couldn't. Something told me I just couldn't.

When he noticed I wasn't going to say anything, he continued. "I'll scare her off, and she'll never want to hang around me again! And I don't want that…" A bit of Featherwing's horrid expression softened a bit.

"Why…Why are you so angry?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't want to trigger more anger from him.

"My cutiemark…" He replied. His glaring eyes focused on the lightning bolt on his hip. I glanced down at it, too.

"Your…cutiemark?" I repeated.

"Fluttershy told me how she got her cutiemark; how you protected her from those guys being bullied. You helped her get her cutiemark, in some sense or another. It was beautiful, Fluttershy's story. You two share a wonderful friendship. But me…" Featherwing's lips sealed themselves shut.

I stared at him with confusion. "What about you?"

"When I was a filly, I went to Junior Speedster Fly Camp. I wasn't a strong flier just like Fluttershy, so my parents took me there to become a better flier. It was fun, but lonely. Because of my black coat and one yellow zigzag streak in my tail, everypony thought I was strange and dangerous. So, no one approached me. I was always alone. That is until one day somepony finally approached me. Her mane was long and red; it sparkled when it was hit by sunlight. Her coat was dark blue just like her eyes. Her name was Wishbeat; she was a Pegasus unicorn, just like her brother, Flashbang. Their appearance was intimidating just like mine, so we fit in together. We became instant friends.

"We played together, ate lunch together, had sleepovers, and all sorts of things. We were inseparable. One day, I was listening to the radio, and I heard something called "The WubHour with DJ Pon-3". It was an up and coming filly DJ which seemed to trigger something inside of me. It was my first time ever hearing music that sent shivers down my spine. It was the first time I felt strong and powerful. It was the first time I heard dubstep. When I heard it, it made my wings stronger and my heart beat faster! It was a given that I had to show my friends my new discovery.

"I flew over to Wishbeat and Flashbang's house with my ting winged ear plugs blasting dubstep in my ears. My flying was so strong that all my training at the Junior Speedster Fly Camp seemed inadequate. When I got to my friend's house, I told them about the new music I found. Wishbeat wanted to hear it the most; she was always excited to try new things. I didn't realize how loud the music was until she placed the earplugs in her ear. Wishbeat screamed at the boisterous banging in her ear. She tumbled to the ground and held hear ears with her hooves. I assumed her ears were ringing because she kept repeating 'make it stop' even when the earplugs were far from her ears. I tried to apologize to her, but her brother shoved me away from his sister.

Finally, Wishbeat had stopped shaking and screaming. She was now very still. Flashbang and I stared at her, worry rushing into our stomachs. Wishbeat looked up at us from where she lay with her eyebrows knitted. I wondered why she looked so worried, so I asked if she was okay. I remember she tilted her head to the side and didn't respond. I asked again, and she was silent. Her brother yelled her name, but no response. She didn't even flinch like I did when Flashbang yelled. Then I felt my eyes widen, and my mouth fall ajar and the realization of why she hadn't reacted. I remember Flashbang turned to face me, his eyes filled with rage and worry for his sister. He said to me 'get away from here, black-coated discord!' I was hurt and completely devastated that he would say that, even after everything we'd been through. But I deserved it; I hurt his sister, after all.

"So, I flew off. I flew away as fast as I could; faster than a lightning bolt. The rhythm of dubstep playing in the back of my mind kept me flying faster and faster until I felt a small spark hit my hip. I landed right in the middle of Canterlot when I found a lightning bolt cutiemark planted right on me." He said.

I stared at Featherwing for a long time, trying to grasp everything that he had told me. It was a lot to take in. I would have never known that this was Featherwing. He seemed like a normal Pegasus to me, but now I know he's a sad and lonely Pegasus. I could feel my eyebrows knitting as I continued to stare at him. I felt so useless; if I had been there, he wouldn't have to feel this way at all. He'd still be with Fluttershy, having a good time. Instead, he's here with me, feeling disgusted of himself.

"So, when Fluttershy asked me about my cutiemark, I remembered all of that...I was so upset with myself that I couldn't face her. I didn't want her to see the monster I truly am." Featherwing's angered face had finally gone. He now stared at his bottom hooves with wet eyes.

I couldn't just sit here and let him feel this way! I'm Rainbow Dash, and I'm awesome! And all of my friends have to feel awesome, too, or I'll feel like I'm hogging up all the awesomeness! So, with that in mind, I sat up straight, took a deep breath, and launched myself to Featherwing. I heard him gasp for air as I embraced him as tightly as I could.

"Rai-Rainbow Dash! I can't…br-breathe!" Featherwing struggled to say, but I didn't care. He needed this!

"You're not a monster, Featherwing. You're a really cool pony! Even though you get on my nerves with your nagging and nit-picking about every little mistake I make, you're still a really great friend. Fluttershy would never think you're a monster even if you told her exactly what you told me. Trust me, Featherwing, there's nothing wrong with you." I let go of him finally. He gasped for air while I laughed.

"And don't forget, Featherwing! You're best friends with the one and only Rainbow Dash, so whenever you're feeling down, just come find me and I'll help you see the awesome side of life!" I said with a grand, toothy smile across my face.

Featherwing looked at me, seemingly trying hard not to smile back. Nopony can withstand my awesome smile! And just like that, a smile was returned on his face.

"Thanks, Rainbow Dash." He said, softly.

"Hey, that's what friends are for, right? Now go and find Fluttershy; I'm sure she's wondering where they hay you ran off to!" I reminded.

His eyes widened at the thought. "OH! You're right! I'll see you later, Rainbow Dash!"

I watched as he hurried off and flew back to the Everfree Forest.

Back to Fluttershy.

Back to his happiness.

_Welp, I hope you enjoyed another chapter of Replaced! More to come this week. Thank you to Zuelatak for the new character Flashbang. More of Flashbang and Wishbeat, perhaps? Let me know if you'd like to see more of those two siblings in later chapters. Please review. Por favor. Onegaishimasu. Please. _


	11. A Beach Chapter! Part 1

_This chapter is from Rarity's POV. Since my soldier seems to like Rarity and her accent, I will dedicate a chapter to her for him. I love you, my soldier. Seven more weeks. Sorry for the personal stuff. Anyway, let's read!_

**Chapter 11: A Beach Chapter! [Part 1]**

Elegance is a must when it comes to preparing the perfect dress. Without elegance, the dress would turn out completely horrid. I shall never allow anything I design to ever be seen as anything less of beauty. Dresses should be a representation of a lady, and ladies are elegant.

I pondered on this thought as I weaved my needle and thread into the new dress I was making for Fluttershy. It resembled nature; each piece of the dress held a touch of the outdoors in some sense. The top was ivory and delicately woven so it could feel and look like a summer cloud. The bottom held two shades of green; shamrock and spring. I mixed those two together to seem as though Fluttershy were wearing grass that has been gently mowed. I plucked a daisy from a nearby garden and dried it so it could last forever, and placed it near the tip of the dress. It was the final touch of the nature attire. Oh, she's going to love it!

I was just about to weave the daisy in nice and steady when I heard a hoof knock on my door. Could it be a customer? One could only hope. I let the blue light of my horn go dim and took my knitting glasses off before I went to see who had been knocking. Once I opened it, I felt my eyes widen. It was my mother, father, and Sweetie Belle. What were they doing here? They never visited me during work hours.

"Mother? Father? Sweetie Belle? Is there something wrong?" I asked absentmindedly. It was the first thing that popped into my head.

"No way, Rarity; there's nothing wrong at all!" Sweetie Belle was the first to speak.

I noticed she held a grand, pearly white smile across her face. Come to think of it, my mother and father held that same smile. I felt one of my neatly aligned eyebrows raise in confusion.

"We have a surprise for you, dear!" said my mother.

"A surprise?" I repeated.

"Yes, a surprise!" my father said.

The suspense and my curiosity were killing me! "Well, don't keep me waiting! What is it?"

"Mom and Dad are taking us to the beach!" my sister squealed with delight.

I felt my heart drop and my eyes widen.

The beach? Oh no…

"Oh, look how excited she is, dear!" I heard my mother say. I'm sure she was referring to Sweetie Belle because I was definitely not excited in the least.

"We're leaving tonight so we can have our summer fun early in the morning!" my father said so innocently. As if his words had no effect on me!

I had to get out of this; there was no way I was stepping foot on a beach! With the icky wet clumps of sad clinging onto my hooves, the water with the most unmentionable things inside of it touching my skin, and the boisterous noise of the many ponies around! Oh my! No, no, no!

I placed a somewhat genuine smile across my face as I thought of a way out. "B-but mother, I, uhm…have to pack! Oh, you must know how long and tedious it is to pack for a trip. It simply cannot be done over the course of the day, and especially when I am working. I simply can't! I apologize, but I must stay in Ponyville as you, ehm…have fun and such."

That should do the trick!

"Oh, dear, there's no need for you to pack; we've already done that for you!" my mother warmly.

"Well…that is very, uh…thoughtful of you, I suppose." T'was all I could say in response.

"Aren't you excited, Rarity?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Not particularly, but…" I admitted with knitted eyebrows.

My father walked towards me and I noticed he held the same expression as I did. "Rarity, I know you're not fond of gettin' dirty and whatnot, but try to enjoy yourself. Look, we'll even let you invite one of your friends with you!"

Oh, as if that will make things better. Well, at least my father was trying to make things better. Twilight Sparkle tried to pick which one of her friends she'd take to the Grand Galloping Gala, and she had a nervous breakdown! Oh, where's my dramatic vintage lounge chair when I needed it most?

"Bring a friend along? Well… I suppose that would make things slightly more comforting." I assured him. His expression changed to the one he held when I first saw him. I gave him a warm smile in return.

"You'll have fun, Rarity! I promise!" He said before facing my family.

"Come on, Sweetie Belle. Let's help Daddy finish packing lunch!" my mother cheered.

"Yaaaay!" Sweetie Belle cheered back.

Before I knew it, my chipper family had felt my shop. I lowered my head and stared down at my hooves; they were sure to get grime and gunk all over them tomorrow! Oh, this is terrible! But, I must stay strong. I must pull myself together and carry myself like a lady. Besides, at least I get to bring one of my five best friends. I truly hope that they do not fight over the spot like they did before.

As I walked out of Carousel Boutique, I allowed my nostrils to take in the scent of Ponyville. It was a glorious scent mixed with nature, cupcakes, rainbows, new books, and freshly picked apples. Those five wondrous smells represented my five friends all together in harmony; it was truly a great thing to take in on such a beautiful afternoon. But wait, there was a sixth scent in Ponyville; something that I'd never taken in before. Was it…lightning? I didn't even realize lightning had a scent. But, Ponyville's skies were always so clear. How could I smell any hint of lightning?

My odd thoughts were cut short when I saw one of my friends shoving her hind legs into a tree out of the corner of my eye. I always wondered how that poor pony's legs could take such a punishment. That farm girl truly needed to give her hardworking legs a break; perhaps a trip to the spa or a vacation to the beach could help Applejack's legs relax a bit.

I walked over to her with a small, yet welcoming smile on my face. As I did, I noticed leaves and twigs were twirled and mixed into her beautiful mane. I could feel my eyes widening at the sight of such a mess. I hurried my pace; perhaps I could take her to get her mane washed before the trip, if she agrees to come, of course.

"Applejack! Oh, Applejack!" I beckoned her.

She turned her head and her sap green eyes met my azure. A grand smile pinned itself right on her face at the sight of me; she lowered her hind legs from the tree and ran towards me. I decided to stop running and allow her to meet me halfway. If I were to bump into her, all of those filthy twigs and such would gather up into my mane, and I was surely not about to let that happen.

"Hey there, Rarity! What are you doin' in Sweet Apple Acres?" She asked me once she finally reached me.

When she was close enough to me, I saw more than the twigs and leaves in her mane. Patches of dirt also hung onto her brilliant gamboge coat. Oh, how could Applejack live like this?

"Applejack, I know you are…accustomed to getting dirty and other non-lady things, but does it not bother you to have so much grim and grime all over you?" I couldn't help but ask.

Applejack's smile faded as she arched her eyebrows and glared at me. "Not all of us ponyfolk like all yer fancy smancy cleanin' and such; I for one like the so called 'grim and grime'. It shows that I've been workin' hard in the farm!" she admitted.

"Oh, uhm, so I see."

Applejack turned her attention back to the tree she was pounding her hooves in. "What're you here for anyway?" she asked me.

Oh that's right! The reason I'm here finally kicked in again. "Well, Applejack, since you seem to enjoy getting your hooves dirty, how about you come tag along with me and my family to the beach."

She faced me once more. "The beach? That sounds mighty fun! All that sandy wind in my mane, and the beachy waters ticklin' my hooves! Wow, I'd love to go!"

I gave Applejack a wide grin. Yay! "Great, it is official then! We're leaving tonight, so—"

"But I can't." Applejack cut me off.

My smile suddenly faded. "Wait, what? You can't? But…but you said you'd love to."

"Well, sure, I'd love to go to the beach. I mean, what pony wouldn't?"

Me.

"But, I have to take care of the farm while Big Macintosh and Grandma Smith are out in Appleloosa tryin' to sell a few of our apples to the ponies over there." She told me.

I felt my heart sink. "Oh, I see."

"It's alright, Rarity. I'm sure some other pony would be happy to tag along with ya to the beach. You just gotta keep searchin'." Applejack gave me a reassuring smile.

I returned the favor. "Thanks, Applejack. I better hurry and find somepony!" I said before running off into Ponyville.

"See ya later, Rarity! Have fun at the beach!" I heard Applejack calling out from behind me.

She was a great friend, that Applejack. She just has extremely poor mannerisms, is all.

As I trekked along the streets of Ponyville, I spotted another familiar face shopping at one of the food booths. She was purchasing carrots and cabbage, possibly for her pet rabbit, Angel. I'm sure Fluttershy isn't too busy to tag along with me to the beach.

"Fluttershy!" I beckoned her as well.

I must have frightened her because she dropped the bag of vegetables she held in her mouth. I knitted my eyebrows and placed a hoof on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Fluttershy! Here, let me help you." I said before picking up the veggies and putting them in Fluttershy's grocery bag.

"Thank you, Rarity." She said with a small grin.

"No thanks needed; it was my fault, after all." I admitted.

"Oh, well, okay… So, uhm…I'll see you later, then." Fluttershy said before turning her back towards me, grabbing her things and walking off.

My mouth fell ajar and my eyes widened. What she blowing me off? I followed after her, ready to demand an explanation!

"Fluttershy, where are you going? What's the rush?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rarity, but I'm in a bit of a hurry." She responded without stopping.

"A hurry? But, where are you in such haste? D-don't you want to know why I came to talk to you?"

"Well, you see, my sweet Angel is very sick at home, so I must take very good care of him so he'll get better." She continued walking, quickening her pace.

I stopped chasing after her and watched as she hurried off to the Everfree Forest. So, Angel was sick. Well, that's alright. I'm sure Fluttershy wouldn't have enjoyed herself at the beach as much as I wouldn't. She'd probably be too afraid to go into the water in fear of scary monsters or sea dragons, and she'd probably be too shy to converse with me for no more than two minutes. Oh well.

As I continued my search, I thought of a familiar bookworm that's always working and never seems to have time for fun. Well, there was that one time my brainy friend held a mini sleepover in her abode, so I guess she has some time on her hands. Perhaps she'd like a day at the beach; she could read as much as she wished there without interference, and she could study the grains of sand mixed in my mane. Hopefully she's not too busy doing things for Princess Celestia or isn't taking care of Spike.

When I arrived at Golden Oaks Library, I smiled at the serenity of it. Everything around the treehouse was quiet and calm, just like the pony that lived in it. I always love to visit Twilight Sparkle and Spike. I walked towards the rose-colored door and before I could even knock on the door, the door kissed me roughly against the face. I fell on my bottom, surely flattening my beautiful curls. My vision was very blurry and dizzy-like.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Are you alright, Rarity?" I could faintly hear my Twilight's voice ask me. When my vision slowly regained itself, I saw my mulberry-coated friend and her mini-dragon looming over me with worry written on her face.

I gave her a small smile even though it hurt to do it. "I'm fine, Twilight." I shakily stood from the ground and brushed off the rest of the daze I was once in.

"Hi, Rarity." Spike said with a dreamy gleam in his eye.

"Hello, Spike!" I greeted him with a smile.

"We're in a bit of a hurry right now." Twilight said.

"Ugh, not you, too?" I heard myself blurt out.

"Me, too?" Twilight tilted her head a bit in confusion.

I let out a heavy sigh before I explained to her about how my family wanted to take me with them on a beach trip, I didn't want to go, and my father attempted to compromise with me by allowing one of my friends to tag along. I told her how Applejack and Fluttershy were too busy to come, too.

"Oh, wow, I see." Said Twilight once I had finished.

"So, are you too busy to tag along with me?" I asked her, giving her the best puppy-eyed look I could attempt.

"I'm sorry, Rarity, but I'm on a mission for Princess Celestia. You see, a relative of hers is coming along, and she wanted me to meet them. So I'm on my way to Canterlot right now." She told me to my disappointment.

As if on cue, a carriage with two gracious and tall white stallions landed in front of me, Twilight, and Spike.

"Uhp, that's our ride! We'll see you later, Rarity!" Twilight waved her hoof at me with a smile.

"B-bye, Rarity! Have fun at the beach! Sorry we couldn't make it!" Spike said with a genuinely apologetic smile.

Oh, that little dragon; so cute and sweet. I couldn't help but smile and wave at them as they took off towards Canterlot. Even though I was once again disappointed, I must keep my head high and my spirits strong. Somepony has to be free from business and caretaking! But who? Who's the most carefree and busy-less pony I know?

I felt a gasp escape my lips when that exact person hit my train of thought! I hurried on towards Sugarcube Corner, noticing the sun was beginning to lower on this day. I don't have much time before my family leaves to the beach.

Once I arrived there, I didn't stall or dilly-dally around when I saw Pinkie Pie. She greeted me with a chipper 'hi!' and I proceeded in explaining my whole Beach Dilemma. She smiled the whole time, looking as accepting and gleeful as can be. This was it! Pinkie Pie was going to be the one to come with me to the beach! I wouldn't mind if my party loving friend hosted a random get-together with total strangers on the shores; in fact, that would be quite fun!

"So, what do you say? Would you like to attend?" I finally asked after my explanation.

"Hmmmmmm…" Pinkie focused on the ceiling while a hoof lay on her chin as she thought of her answer. I waited patiently yet impatiently, feeling myself pacing before her. Finally she looked at me and said:

"Nope!"

My mouth dropped the same time my heart did. "Wh-what? But, Pinkie, you're the most carefree and fun-loving pony I have ever laid eyes on. Wh-why would you not wish to tag along?"

"Because Mr. and Mrs. Cake are gone for the weekend, so I have to stay here and take care of Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake…again." She slouched a bit.

I knitted my eyebrows and sighed softly; it couldn't be helped, I suppose.

Pinkie must have seen the sorrow in my expression because she placed a hoof on my shoulder and said, "Maybe Dashie can tag along; she loved the beach! She talks about going there sometimes and dashing through the super clear skies!"

My eyes sparkled with delight once I lifted my head. My raspberry mane friend was onto something! But, I truly had to hurry!

"Oh, thank you, Pinkie! Thank you so much!" I said before running off outside to find Rainbow Dash.

It didn't seem to take very long; she was lying down on a leftover cloud right above Sugarcube Corner as she normally did.

"Rainbow Dash! Oh, Rainbow Dash!" I called out to her.

She didn't budge to look down at me; she just laid there in silence. My patience was truly running thin, but I couldn't allow myself to get out of control. I am a lady, after all, and ladies do not blow fuses.

I cleared my throat so perhaps I could project my voice better. "Rainbow Dash, dear!"

Still nothing. I do believe I could hear her snoring. That does it! I vacuumed a bunch of air and before I knew it, I shouted:

"RAINBOW !"

"H-huh? Who's there?" I could hear that deaf Pegasus say from above.

"Down here!" I called out to her, my eyebrows arched with sheer frustration.

When she looked down at me, a smile formed across her face. "Hey, Rarity! It's been a while since I've seen you."

"Yes, indeed it has." I agreed through my clenched teeth.

"What's up?" Despite the expression that she could plainly see on my face, her demeanor is upbeat and happy.

"You are!" I responded.

She laughed. Just laughed right there in my face. I couldn't take it anymore; I was so frustrated and cranky! I didn't even feel like explaining my situation. All I said about it was this:

"WILL YOU GO TO THE BEACH WITH ME AND MY FAMILY!"

"The beach? No way!" She said.

Yet another disappointment.

"No? But…but why?" I asked.

"I'm fine here in Ponyville! Why would I go to a beach? Random strangers around that probably don't even know who the great and awesome Rainbow Dash is, and weird little kids kicking sand in my mane! No thanks!"

My sentiments exactly. "But, Pinkie told me you loved the beach! She said you'd love to dash through the clear skies!"

"What? Oh yeah, I told her that! We were playing this game for the past few days where you say things that you dislike in a sarcastic way! It's hilarious! One time, Pinkie confessed her love for Discord!" Rainbow began to go into hysterias.

I began to back away slowly from the laughing pony. What kind of a sick, cruel joke was this? None of my friends can or want to come with me and my family to the beach. I did not wish to go at all, but if I had to, it would have been a bit more enjoyable if I had a friend along with me. I lowered my head and felt my eyebrows knit as I inched closer to home.

The dark of night has risen, and I was positive that my family was awaiting my return, with a friend or without. Goodbye beautiful mane, goodbye glorious coat, and goodbye delicately polished hooves. I will miss you, and I shall beg for your forgiveness when we return from the sandy depths of—

"Hey!" a voice called out. It was such a smooth yet hasty voice; the voice of a man.

I turned around and felt my heart drop for the last time today. In front of me was such a magnificently sculpted young Pegasus. He stood before me with his coat as silky straight and ebony as the skies above, his tail a slightly lighter shade of black with an elegant yellow zigzag intertwined within it, and the eyes of a lonely dove. And his scent; it seemed so familiar. It was as if I took a whiff of it earlier today.

"Oh! Uhm…why, hello there." I heard myself speak; my voice seemed little and fragile.

"You dropped this." He told me before he held a small pair of glasses in his maw.

My eyes widened; I thought I put those away in the shop before I left the Carousel Boutique. Had I dropped it on my adventure today?

"Oh, my! Well, thank you, sir. I do appreciate it." I thanked him before taking my sewing glasses.

"You're one of Rainbow Dash's friends, aren't you?" he asked me. His voice was so mesmerizing it was as if he were singing to me, or perhaps I was hoping he would sing to me.

"Uhm, yes; I'm Rarity." I introduced myself.

"My name is Featherwing; it's a pleasure meeting you." He said politely.

I could melt. "It…it is a pleasure meeting you, as well."

We were silent for a moment, looking away from one another then meeting eyes once again, only to look away. We were a quiet couple, he and I. I could already see it; his mane flowing gently in the wind as he flew along the summer skies, his eyes fixated onto my as mine were to him, and we'd smile. We would smile at each other and not care about anything. Not a single thing would pass our thoughts except for the thought of being together in peace and silence.

"Would you like to go to the beach with me and my family?" I asked before I could stop myself. My eyes widened as I shoved one of my hooves into my mouth. Why would I do that? It was too late; I had already asked the poor pony.

"Uh, sure. I don't mind. I've never been to the beach before, so I'd love to." Sweet Featherwing had said.

It was the first time all day that I had not fallen into disappointment. For once today, I rose with satisfaction.

_I'm so sorry this chapter was so long. I hope I didn't bore you. There's a Part 2 to this, so stay tuned! Tell me if you want Part 2 to be in Featherwing's POV or Rarity's POV. If you don't choose by Monday, July 30__th__ at 7:30 pm, I will choose and have the chapter up by Tuesday, July 31__st__. 'kay? Cool! _


	12. A Beach Chapter! Part 2

_This chapter is from Featherwing's POV._

**Chapter 12: A Beach Chapter! [Part 2]**

I stared out of the window of the train as the music blasted into my ears from my mini-winged earphones. I watched as the trees of Sweet Apple Acres passed by with great speeds; it made the trees look red from the speeds we were going. Everything passed by fast just like the music that played in my eyes. I nodded my head at the tempo that the beat was going in. I love dubstep; it keeps me going and makes me stronger. Despite it hurting someone close to me, it reminds me to stay strong and keep moving forward. And that's exactly what I plan to do.

I felt a hoof gently press against my arm. I glanced over at its direction and spotted the light gray-coated unicorn that sat next to me. I gave her a small smile as to silently say "hello", and she did the same. I noticed a red streak forming across her cheeks. Was she blushing?

"Uh-uhm…I noticed you're enjoying a piece of music." She said. Her accent was so light and full of grace.

"Yeah, I am." I responded, and I could have sworn the red streak grew in color.

"What might you be listening to?"

"It's this thing called 'dubstep'."

"Dubstep?" She raised one of her eyebrows in confusion.

Had anypony heard of dubstep before besides DJ Pon-3 and me?

"Well, dubstep is a type of electronic dance music. It's pretty awesome!" I couldn't help but chuckle at my words. I used Rainbow Dash's line, after all; she was rubbing off on me.

"Oh, I see. M-might I have a listen to this awesome music?" She asked with a curious smile across her face.

"Sure!" I was eager to let her listen.

Before I gave her the earplugs, I checked to see if the music was too loud. When I adjusted the volume to a lower tone, I handed my tiny winged-earplugs to Rarity.

"These are so adorable! Where in Equestria did you get these?" She asked me with sparkles in her eyes.

"I had them ever since I was a foal." I said with a smile.

"They're exquisite and define, and oh so cute!"

"Well, thanks!"

She seemed so interested in such little things; she found beauty in the simplest of details. Her eyes saw things that other ponies probably wouldn't give a second glance to like my earplugs.

Once she placed the earplugs into her ear, her smile and sparkles in her eyes had disappeared. She glared down at nothingness in disgust, as if she had seen a horrid demon. She instantly took out the earplugs and looked into my eyes. Her expression changed as quickly as it did before; she held a simple smile with knitted eyebrows as well.

"Fe-Featherwing, what was that?" Rarity asked me.

"It's dubstep!" I replied eagerly.

"Dubstep," she said. "is very different than… what I am accustomed to listening to." She added a nervous giggle.

"Really? Well, what kind of music do you listen to?"

"I normally listen to classical music and smooth jazz. I love listening to pieces of music literature played by Octavia, a cellist for the Royal Canterlot Symphony. Oh, in order for her to play the cello so beautifully and so sophisticatedly, she must have the hooves of an angel!" she said with the same sparkle she had for my earplugs forming back into her eyes.

"I see. I'd give classical, sophisticated music a try; I'm always up for new things. Maybe you should listen to a few dubstep beats; you may like it!" I said.

"But dubstep is so...boisterous and all over the place like Applejack or Rainbow Dash." Rarity huffed, narrowing her eyebrows.

I chuckled softly. She was right; Rainbow Dash was like dubstep. She's loud and wild, just like the sounds I love most in all of Equestria.

"Well, listening to a cellist play her sophisticated fiddle for four minutes is pretty dull and tasteless."

Rarity gasped in astonishment. "Tasteless? But, my dear, Featherwing, have you even heard Octavia play a single note?"

I shook my head. "Can't say I have."

"You simply most listen to a few of her songs; you may enjoy them!"

I raised an eyebrow and smirked a bit. "That sounds a bit similar to what I suggested about you listening to dubstep."

Rarity stared at me, mouth agape.

Was she speechless?

I would never know because a small, chipper voice squeaked in my ear these few words: "WE'RE HERE!"

"Oh my, Sweetie Belle! You scared me nearly half to death!" Rarity snapped out of her dumbfounded expression and turned to the pony behind me with the grayish rose streaks.

"Oh, look, honey!" said Rarity's mother to her father.

I looked outside the window again and stared at the ocean. It was beautiful; it glistened from the sunlight that hit the ocean from above. The waters swayed back and forth against the brownish tinted sand, and all of the ponies played merrily together throughout the beach. The scenery was beautiful. I wonder how Rarity felt about all of this.

I glanced over at her unicorn to see her expression. Rarity wasn't even looking through the window; she stared at the seat in front of her with eyes made of distraught. She was so into the smallest detail of everything, she must have been overwhelmed with all of this amazing beauty.

Once we got to the train station, Sweetie Belle and her parents were the first to leave. They grabbed their sacks and rushed straight out the door and onto the sandy beach. I wanted to do the same, but I was in the window seat, and Rarity was blocking my way from getting out.

"Uhm, Rarity? Are you going to get up?" I asked as I placed my beach sack on my back.

She didn't look at me; all she did was slowly shake her head.

"Is something wrong, Rarity?"

"Featherwing..." she said my name without looking at me.

"Yeah?"

"I must confess something to you, but you have to promise not to laugh once I have admitted it. Understand?"

"Uh, sure. I won't laugh."

"You must Pinkie Promise!" she finally looked at me. Her eyebrows arched and puffed out her cheeks a bit, as if she were cutely pouting.

"Pinky promise? What's a pinky?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Oh, forget it. Just listen! Alright, I'm going to come out and say it."

"And I'll listen." I assured.

Rarity took a deep breath, closed her eyes tightly, and said, "I do not like the beach! The beach is icky and horrid and filled with ponies I don't know! I mean, what if those ponies hadn't bathed today, and what if they use the ocean as a filly room? Oh, the horror! The horror! I can't go out there; it's a disaster! I never wanted to come here, but my father insisted I did by allowing me to bring a friend along. So I did, but now I surely regret it!" she said.

I stared at her, wide-eyed. Wow! This pony was not only a seeker for the beautiful, classy things in life, but she was also a uni-clean. Rarity, she seems so hard to figure out, so complex. Not like Rainbow Dash; she's simply awesome and she knows it. Simple as that. Even so, these were Rarity's feelings, and I had to take them seriously. It would be rude to laugh at someone's flaws.

She must have suspected me to laugh because she hesitantly opened one of her eyes to look at me once she finished speaking. When she noticed not a single crease was made on my face, she opened both of her eyes.

"You…do not find it strange that I think this way?" Rarity asked me.

I shook my head.

"Not a bit?"

I shook my head.

"Not at all?"

I shook my head.

The unicorn lowered her head and stared down at her hooves; I think she was trying to hide the blush she held across her face.

"What should I do, Featherwing? I don't want to disappoint my family, but I also don't want to get my hooves all dirty and wet." She admitted.

"It's like this, Rarity. I don't really like classy music, and you don't like dubstep. But if we give it a try, I'm sure we'll be in for a big—"

"SURPRISE!" shouted a group of girl ponies.

Rarity and I screamed with shock at the sound of the upbeat cheer from the beach outside the window I sat next to. There stood five multicolored ponies and a preppy griffon, all with grand smiles across their faces.

"Are those…our friends?" Rarity asked in shock.

Soon, Rarity and I finally left the train. To avoid the majority of things at the beach, Rarity wore an entire tube of sunscreen, an oversized sunhat, large sunglasses, a sundress, a shawl, and yellow rain boots with flower prints on them. I think she's going a little overboard, but at least it got her out in to the beach.

When we were in front of our friends, Twilight Sparkle was the first to speak.

"We all felt horribly for not being able to come with you to the beach, so we cancelled our plans to come!" she said.

"But, Twilight, you were supposed to meet a relative of Princess Celestia!" Rarity said.

Everyone gasped in amazement.

"Eh, there will be other times where I can meet them." The purple-coated mare shrugged.

"Well, yes, but—" Rarity was about to object, but I gave her a small nudge with my hoof.

"Just let it be." I whispered to her.

Rarity stared at her friends with knitted eyebrows and a swollen heart. She looked so overjoyed by the sight of her friends that it looked as if she would cry.

"Thank you, everypony. Really, I truly appreciate this. You are all very generous." She thanked with the utmost sincerity.

"Hey, that's your thing!" Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"Come on, everypony and griffon! Let's stop chatting and start partying!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"Woohoo! Let's party!" Gilda shouted as well with a few giggles following after.

"What is that griffon doing here? Wasn't she the one who was rude to all of us when she first visited Ponyville?" I could hear Rarity whisper to Fluttershy.

"Uhm…it's a long story." Fluttershy replied in her normal, whispered voice.

I noticed a small, purple dragon that stood beside Twilight Sparkle was glaring at me with big, green eyes. What the hay?! Maybe I was seeing things; I looked away before I creeped myself out.

And so, we all seemingly had a great time at the beach. I played volleyball with Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Sweetie Belle, Applejack, and Gilda, I played wing-splash with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, I made sandcastles with Sweetie Belle (well, I attempted to make sand castles. Rainbow Dash kept kicking mine down!), and I listened to some songs that Octavia played with her cello while Rarity listened to a few beats made by DJ Pon-3. To be honest, it wasn't that bad. And Rarity was right; she did have the hooves of an angel. I wonder what it would sound like if DJ Pon-3 and Octavia were to collaborate with one another.

It was getting late, and the sun was setting ever so beautifully upon the ocean's horizon. All of us were lying down on the shore with our beach towels, watching the sun go down when I felt a hoof touch my arm. I glanced over and noticed Rarity was looking at me. She didn't turn away when I caught her eyeing me like Fluttershy usually did, so maybe she wanted my attention.

"Rarity?" I said.

"Thank you, Featherwing." she said with a warm smile across her face.

I raised an eyebrow. "What are you thanking me for?"

"If it weren't for you, I would never have listened to dubstep, step hoof on this beach, and never would I have realized how wonderfully satisfying trying new things would be."

I smiled back at her which made her blush.

As I smiled at her, I could see that same strange baby dragon glaring coldly at me from behind Rarity. I turned my attention back to the beautiful and non-creepy view of the sunset.

_I'm so sorry it took me so long to upload this. I get side-tracked real easy, and stuff. I'm so sorry! Please do not be upset with me… Did you like this chapter? I hope so. Let me know what you think! Leave a review below. The next chapter is from Spike's POV! Look forward to that, my friends!_


	13. I Saw Her First!

_This Chapter is from Spikes POV. _

**Chapter 13: I Saw Her First! **

Who does that pony think he is, huh?! Giving my Rarity the lovey-dovey eyes, listening to music with her, and all of this and that! I've never even seen this pony until the day we all went to the beach! With his silky black coat and mane, and his weird yellow zigzag streak, and his lightning bolt cutiemark; how the hay did he even get a lightning bolt cutiemark anyway? Did he eat a lightning bolt or something? Ugh! I'm so frustrated!

There's just no way I'm letting some new Pegasus come and sweep my Rarity off her hooves! I'm the one with the "I heart Rarity" t-shirt! I'm the one that helped her find gems for her dress! I'm the one that saved her from those weirdo goons in the caves! Not this guy! As I lay my head on my small bed, I glare up at the ceiling while thinking of ways to get this guy away from my woman.

"Spike?" my thoughts were cut short by the sound of a familiar voice downstairs.

I got out of bed and looked down from the edge of the room. It was Twilight Sparkle, smiling up at me from below.

"I need to organize a schedule for next month. Think you can help me?" She asked kindly.

I rolled my eyes and gave her a dirty glare. "Geez, Twilight! All you care about is scheduling! Don't you care about my problems or anything?!"

"Problems? Is there something wrong, Spike?" She asked, her smile fading and her eyebrows knitting.

"Yeah there is! And no one seems to care at all!" I turned myself away from my friend and crossed my tiny arms.

I could hear Twilight's purple hooves trotting upstairs. When she finally stood next to me, she gently nudged her nose against my scales.

"I'm so sorry, Spike. I was completely into my scheduling that I haven't been paying much attention to you." She admitted.

"Heh, you got that right." I scoffed.

Even though I was unnecessarily rude to her, my best friend still kept her calm and kindness and asked, "So, tell me, what's the matter?"

I let out a heavy sigh, loosened my tension, and began to confess. "Well, Twilight, you that I have a crush on Rarity, right?"

Twilight narrowed her eyes in a hint of annoyance. "Of course I do; I'm sure all of Ponyville knows."

I tried my best to ignore that fact and continued. "So there's this pony, and I think he's trying to steal Rarity away from me! I mean, I'm the one that gave her my fire ruby on my birthday, and what has this new guy given her? Nothing! He needs to back off for sure!"

Twilight knitted her eyebrows, concerned with what I just said. "Spike, how could you say that? Just because you like somepony doesn't mean you own them. Rarity's her own pony, and—"

My stomach began to grumble below me; I didn't feel so good. I pushed my eyebrows together as something crawled from my stomach towards my mouth. It stopped when I burped out a small letter. Ugh, I hate being a mailbox.

"It's a letter from Princess Celestia!" Twilight beamed.

I rolled my eyes. Who else would it be?

I watched as her eyes scanned the letter left and right, reading and rereading the words to understand them clearly. Twilight is so nit-picky about everything; I bet she has to count every single time she brushed a strain of her mane to make sure each strain had an equal stroke.

"Spike," Twilight said, interrupting my thoughts. "I have to leave to Canterlot on important royal duty."

My unicorn friend trotted downstairs to the library, grabbed her sack, and began to place books in it.

"Can I come?" I asked.

"No, Spike. You have to stay here and tend to the library while I'm gone. I'll be back by dawn." She assured before heading off outside.

I followed after her. Once she was prepared to run to the train station, she stopped to look at me. Twilight gave me a sincere smile and said, "Be a good boy for me, okay? And don't cause any problems for Rarity or the new Pegasus."

"Yeah, yeah." I replied half-heartedly. I wasn't making any promises.

And with that, and a wave goodbye, she was off. That left me alone to look after her library. That was the most boring job ever! I slugged through the oak doors, letting out a heavy sigh. This was going to be a long and dull day…

I picked up a duster and started dusting off a few bookshelves; some of the books were really dusty and old. Then, I washed a few dishes. Since there weren't many dishes to wash, I just rewashed them all to pass the time. I mopped, baked a few gem muffins, ate them, cleaned the kitchen, made Twilight's bed, and dusted the bookshelves again. I did all of that in just ten minutes…

ARGH! This is the worst! How could Twilight leave me with such a boring job?!

There was a knock at the door. Who could that be? I walked downstairs to go answer the door. I jumped a few times and flapped my small wings, hoping I could catch some air. But all I did was kiss the ground every time. Once I opened the door, I felt my green eyes widen and my breath shorten.

In front of me were two Pegasus, both with smiles across their faces. Rainbow Dash and that stupid new pony stood there as happy as can be.

"Hey, Spike!" Rainbow Dash greeted.

I didn't say anything; my eyes were too focused on glaring at the black-coated new pony.

"Uh…Rainbow Dash, I don't think this baby dragon can talk…" He whispered to Rainbow Dash, probably thinking I couldn't hear or understand what he was saying.

"Of course he can! He talks all the time; you can't get this kid to shut up!" Rainbow Dash laughed.

"I don't talk that much." I protested.

The new guy backed away at the sound of my voice, his eyes wide with fear and a hint of curiosity.

"WH-WHAT! You can talk!?" he asked.

I crossed my arms and let out a huff. "Well, of course I can! Why wouldn't I be able to?"

"You didn't seem to talk very much at the beach the other day, or at least, you didn't talk to me very much." His astonishment seemed to die down.

That was weird; I felt a small punch in my stomach, but it didn't feel like the usual punches I get when Princess Celestia sends me letters. I held my stomach for a bit, wondering what that feeling was. I wasn't hungry, so that was out of the question. Something about what the new pony said made my stomach cringe, and I don't know why.

"Anyway, we didn't come here for chit-chat, Spike." Rainbow Dash said.

I looked up at her. "Huh? Wh-what is it, Rainbow Dash?" I asked.

"Featherwing and I wanted to borrow a book about speed; he thinks that there's no possible way that I could reach enough speed where I could make a Sonic Rainboom. And since I can't show him through demonstration due to it being banned, I wanted to show him through words." She explained.

So, his name is Featherwing.

"If you could create the 'Sonic Rainboom' with the speeds you were talking about, then I could make one. All I need is dubstep." Featherwing said confidently.

"It doesn't take just speed to make a Sonic Rainboom, you know. It takes agility, poise, and sheer awesomeness! Some of those things in which you lack." The rainbow-mane mare puffed out her chest.

I watched as they went back and forth about speed and awesomeness, and I saw something. I saw something in Featherwing and in Rainbow Dash. It was that same something that I had in me when I spoke to Rarity. Featherwing and Rainbow Dash just seemed to show it differently than I did to Rarity. Maybe I was just seeing things.

I placed my hand in front of Featherwing, and for once I wasn't glaring at him. He stopped arguing with Rainbow Dash to look down at me and noticed a smile across my face.

"My name is Spike. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself before." I apologized.

Featherwing smiled back at me and poked his hoof at my scaly hand. "It's no problem; I figured maybe you were shy and were too afraid to approach me. I'm Featherwing, by the way. It's really nice to meet you, finally."

I remember now what that strange feeling in my stomach was, the feeling that came along whenever this new pony spoke to me. It was guilt.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, enough meet-and-greets; can we go check that book out now? I'm ready to prove Featherwing wrong!" Rainbow Dash growled.

"You're so rude, Rainbow Dash, ruining a very kind gesture from Spike." Featherwing defended me.

"You're such a goody-goody!" My best friend stuck out her tongue at Featherwing.

I began to laugh as I watched them go at it again. I guess my laughter was contagious since the two Pegasus laughed along with me.

_I hope you liked it. Leave a review to let me know how you feel about the story, and whose POV would you like the next chapter to be in! Thanks for reading! _


	14. Wing Shaped Heart!

_This Chapter is from Featherwing's POV._

**Chapter 14: Wing-Shaped Heart! **

I didn't think much of today when I woke up; I never thought much of today. I stretched the stress away from my shoulders that usually clung onto me each night. I'm sure it's because I sleep on the couch, and one would believe it would be comfortable to sleep on a cloud-couch. Not the case, actually. I glanced outside the window and saw the beautiful blue skies. It was always a nice day in Ponyville. The sun would always greet the grass and shine brightly among the whole town. It was something I had to get used to at first since my days were once always rainy.

As I stared outside, I noticed a few clouds drifting across the sky. I let out a small sigh; well, those clouds are the reason I'm here. I wonder why Rainbow Dash hadn't cleared the skies yet; she's been awake before me recently. Sometimes I could see her multi-colored tail dashing across the window, and it always made me smile. She's so fast and full of energy, just like dubstep. But I didn't see her fast pace speed rush across the window this morning, so I'm assuming she overslept. Well, looks like it's time for me to get started.

Once I rose from the couch, I stretched out my wings to ready myself for the day. I let out a heavy yawn to let out any more stress from my body. I then grabbed my tiny winged earplugs and my PonyPod. After that, I flapped my wings and flew right out of the door. I was flying towards the few clouds I saw from the window when a light cerulean-coated Pegasus bumped right into me.

"GAH!" I heard both of us say at impact.

Once Rainbow Dash was a few hooves away from me, I could see her attempting to hide her smile.

"Pfft! S-sorry about that, Featherwing!" she said behind her chuckling.

"It's alright, Rainbow Dash. Just please be careful next time." I politely scolded her.

Even so, she still managed to burst into laughter. I narrowed my eyebrows as I watched her land on a fluffy cloud and laugh her mane off. She kicked her hooves a few times like a foal as she laughed. What was it about other pony's faults that tickled her?

"Are you done?" I asked with one eyebrow raised.

After another minute, Rainbow Dash's hysteria's began to ease down into her trying to catch her breath. Finally, she sat up, her laughter over, and smiled at me.

"So, you're finally awake, huh?" she asked.

"Indeed I am. And you're an early bird as usual." I smirked.

Rainbow Dash laughed. "Early bird! Ha! Good one, Featherwing!"

"It wasn't _that_ funny." I assured.

"Sure it was! What makes you think it wasn't?"

Rainbow Dash is so frank, so blunt. She never seemed to give a second thought of what she was about to say or do; she just let it happen and deal with the consequences later. In some ways I find that rude, and in another I envy that.

I let out a sigh and began to fly towards those few clouds again.

"W-wait! Where're you going?" Rainbow Dash asked me, hastily.

"To clear these clouds you missed." I replied.

"Oh, no! I can do that! Don't worry your little ebony head!" Rainbow Dash flew right passed me and kicked the clouds right out of existence.

"Uh…Well, okay then." I shrugged.

"Why don't you go down to Sugarcube Corner and go grab something to eat!" Rainbow Dash smiled brightly after the sky was all clear.

"H-huh?" Well that caught me off guard.

Rainbow Dash pressed her hooves against my back and started pushing me towards the direction of Sugarcube Corner.

"Yeah! Go! You work mighty hard, so I think you should take a load off today! Especially and only today!" she said as she pushed me.

"W-well, uh….okay. But—"

"Great! See ya!" She shoved me one good time before dashing off into the distance.

There was no arguing with her; I guess my best bet was to go to Sugarcube Corner. As I flew over to the delicious scented bakery, I noticed a beautiful grayish rose-mane pony struggling to carry a small bag. I could feel my cheeks burning as I watched her; even as she struggled, she was so graceful. Oh, Fluttershy, how you capture my small heart. Wait, what was I doing?! I can't just sit here and watch her struggle. I have to help!

With that in mind, I placed my earplugs into my ear, raised the volume of my PonyPod to maximum, and flew towards Fluttershy with dubstep blasting in my ears. I bobbed my head as I flew closer to her, determination rushing through my veins. I'm coming to save you, Fluttershy!

And just like that, I kissed a tree. I guess I didn't realize how fast I was going until I was face to face with a really hard and tall tree. It knocked my tiny wing-shaped earplugs right out of my ears! Gravity helped me slide down from the tree and onto the soft grass.

"Ouch." I muttered to myself.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" I heard an angel ask me from above.

I never would of thought I would die today, and especially not like this. I never did get a chance to tell Fluttershy my feelings, but then again, I probably wouldn't have anyway. If it weren't for dubstep playing in my ears, I would have never flew down and try to help Fluttershy. It was so hard to talk to her; I had to play my words right or I would accidently offend her in some way. It wasn't like talking to Rainbow Dash; I could say anything I wanted to her, and she could do the same to me. I didn't need dubstep to give me a boost.

"Featherwing? Are you okay?" the angel continued to ask me.

I think at some point, I felt a soft hoof nudge me gently. But that was impossible; I was dead!

"Hey! Is that critter go'awn be alright? I saw him swooshin' by 'cross the sky!" I heard another angel speaking above me.

That was weird; angels don't usually have strong country accents.

"Oh my! Poor Featherwing! This cannot be good!" spoke a sophisticated angel.

"I hope he can get up before the—" I heard a normal bookwormy angel voice.

"Shh! You don't want to spill the beans, do ya? And I know all about spilling beans! And lemonade! And a lotta other stuff!" A fast talking angel giggled.

"Come on, Featherdude, wake up!" said a husky, yet gentle angel voice.

Okay, now this is getting weird. I am dead, aren't I? If I am, why did all of the angels sound like Fluttershy, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Gilda, and Pinkie Pie? I managed to pry my eyes open and once my vision wasn't so blurry, I found myself surrounded by a multiple of colors. It gave me a small headache, although I'm surprised hitting that tree didn't give me a concussion.

"Wingy-Wing!" Pinkie Pie was the first to cheer for my miraculous recovery.

"Oh thank heavens, you're alright." Rarity let out a sigh of relief.

"You done gave us quite a scare now, Featherwing." Applejack smiled warmly.

I glanced around at each and every one of my pony friends; they were all here to see if I was okay. Nopony has ever treated me this kindly before, not even one, and especially today, too. It made my heart feel a bit warmer to know that five young ponies and a griffon all care for me. Wait, five?

"Wh-where's Rainbow Dash?" I asked, my voice crackling.

"Oh! Uhm, yes, Rainbow Dash. The whereabouts of Rainbow Dash, yes. Where could she possibly be! Eheh!" Twilight Sparkle knitted her eyebrows and desperately attempted to avert her eyes from mine.

"She's at Sugarcube Corner!" Pinkie Pie answered.

Gilda shoved her claw onto the cotton candy-scented pony. "Pinkie-Winks! Shhh!"

Sugarcube Corner? But that's where Rainbow Dash wanted me to go? Did she want to meet me there or something? Maybe she wanted to race me and she got an extreme head-start! I arched my eyebrows and hesitantly lifted myself up from the ground.

I heard a small snapping sound right under one of my hooves.

"Oh no!" I heard Fluttershy gasp.

"What?" I asked.

When I backed a few hooves away from everyone, I noticed something. I don't know why I looked down, but I did, and I regret it. I accidently stepped on my tiny wing-shaped earplugs and crushed them. I felt my mouth fall ajar at the sight of my favorite things in the whole wide world crushed into little pieces. I knitted my eyebrows, feeling tears welling up behind my eyes.

"Oh, my dear, Featherwing, I am so deeply sorry for your loss of such adorable earplugs." Rarity said sincerely.

"It…It's go'awn be alright, honey." Applejack assured me.

"Yeah! Just go to Sugarcube Corner and see the—" Pinkie Pie was cut off.

"Pinkie!" everypony around me said all together.

I shook away my sorrow and gave my friends a genuine smile. "I'm fine. I'm just going to head to Sugarcube Corner for a bite…" I said before walking towards the bakery.

"Okay! Sounds like a great idea, Wingy-Wing! Yep! Greatest idea I ever heard!" I could hear Pinkie Pie cheering from behind me.

Pinkie Pie never seemed upset about anything, so I could understand why she didn't seem as sympathetic as the rest of the ponies about my sadness. While I walked, I thought about three years ago on this day. How it used to mean so much to me, and how it always made me happy. How I used to get so excited for this day, and wish it would never end. Now I don't really care whether I get out of bed or not on this day. Nothing was ever great about this day, especially now that a piece of me is shattered to bits on the ground.

I finally reached Sugarcube Corner when I heard those dreaded two words shouted inside of the bakery.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

All of my pony friends, and even a few ponies I didn't know, all stood in front of me with grand smiles across their faces. Balloons, cake, icecream, punch, candy, games, and all of the things a party needs were inside of the bakery. I stared in awe at the sight of all of this.

"Whoa!" I heard myself say.

"What'cha looking all sad for, Featherwing? It's a party for you!" Rainbow Dash said to me once she flew by my side. Where has she been?

"Rainbow Dash…" I muttered as I lowered my head.

"Come on, Featherwing! Let's go have a good time!" She tried to push me further into Sugarcube Corner, but I didn't budge this time.

"Rainbow Dash, listen. I don't want to celebrate my birthday." I told her.

"Say, what?! But Pinkie Pie planned this all by herself, and we all have presents for you and everything!"

"Listen to me, Rainbow Dash!" my voice was a bit sterner than I anticipated it to be. "I don't like celebrating my birthday; it's the same day that…that the accident happened."

"Accident? What accident?" Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow.

"The accident at the Speedster Fly Camp; the one I told you not even two weeks ago."

"Oh, come on, Featherwing! You gotta let that go!"

I arched my eyebrows in astonishment. And here I thought Rainbow Dash, out of all of my friends, would understand. "Let that go? I hurt my best friend! Would you forgive yourself if you hurt Fluttershy?"

"Of course I would! If I didn't mean to do it, then I would forget about it. I won't let it ruin my whole life!"

I stared at Rainbow Dash as the party ignored us and continued to commence. She glared at me with her burning eyes, and I felt something. She was right; I shouldn't let my past control me. I didn't mean to hurt Wishbeat, after all. So, why should I let it ruin my life, and especially my birthday?

"So, will you stop moping and start having some fun?" She asked me bluntly.

I gave her a warm, genuinely happy smile. "Yeah, I think I will."

And so, I enjoyed my birthday party that Pinkie Pie threw for me, and it was fun. I bobbed for apples, I was given a lightning bolt-shaped hat that Rarity knitted, I ate a delicious cake, I played a lot of pony games, I was given a book about constellations from Twilight Sparkle, and I was given a carrot from Fluttershy's cute rabbit, Angel. The party was so much fun! I wished it would never end.

"Featherwing, come'mere real quick!" Rainbow Dash beckoned me from the present pile.

Once I swallowed a piece of my apple pie, I pranced over to my best friend with a grand smile on my face.

"Looks like somepony has cheered up nicely!" she said.

"It's because of your pep talk before the party. You always seem to know the right things to say, even though you say them wrong." I laughed.

Rainbow Dash gave me a playful shove and laughed with me.

"Here!" she held a present in her maw.

It was in a rainbow colored box with a black ribbon wrapped around it. The black ribbon had a yellow zigzag trail right in the middle. Once she set it on the ground, I opened it eagerly. When the wrapping was gone, I felt my heart drop and my eyebrows knit. I couldn't hold in anything at this moment, which is why a tear or two fell from my eyes.

"I never said this out loud, but your last pair was super lame and small! So I thought I'd get you a bigger, more awesome pair for your birthday! What'dya think?" Rainbow Dash asked.

In front of me was a pair of black headphones with the speakers shaped like white wings. I could tell she made this because of the way the speakers were forcefully carved in a wing shape. My heart felt as light as wings, maybe even shaped like them. I was so happy, so moved by this gift.

"Soooo, do you like them?" Rainbow Dash asked me.

I instantly embraced Rainbow Dash. I don't know why I did it, but I did. I could feel her eyes widening, taken aback by my action.

"Thank you, Rainbow Dash. You honestly have no idea how perfect and meaningful this present is to me." I thanked, even though those words could not begin to explain how much this gift means to me.

"Fe-Featherwing…" Her voice softly and hesitantly said my name, as if she were afraid to say it.

She never seemed caught off guard before, so the feeling must be very new to her. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable, so I let go of her. When I did, I noticed something across her face. Something I had never seen before on her face since the day I met her. It was a—

"FEATHER! WE FINALLY FOUND YOU!" shouted somepony from across the room.

The entire party seemingly stopped and stared at the red-mane and dark blue coated Pegasus unicorn at the entrance of Sugarcube Corner.

_Aaaaw snap! Look who's where, everypony! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review, and I shall update very soon! _


	15. I Feel Different!

_This Chapter is from Rainbow Dash's POV. I would also like to thank Zuelatak for providing me with an OC of his. Flashbang. Thank you, good sir! Okay, let's start reading!_

**Chapter 15: I Feel Different! **

It was so strange. I felt so weird. My heart was doing some kind of dance, and my nerves were in some type of whirlwind. I've never felt like that in my entire life, not even when I met the Wonderbolts. I could feel my hooves tingling and my breathing shorten. But what took me off guard the most was the burning sensation crossing my cheeks. Was I… No! Why would I be?! I don't do stuff like that! I'm not some sappy-hoofs that gets all weirdo over a hug! I've given Featherwing a hug before! But…this seemed different. I mean sure, I gave him a pretty awesome gift, so yeah, I guess I deserved a hug. But why in the hay was I getting this way? It's just Featherwing; that naggy, annoying, goody-goody, cool, competitive, and awesome…Featherwing.

"FEATHER! I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" I remember I heard somepony shout from across the room once Featherwing let go of me.

All of my strange feelings vanished at the sound of the chipper voice from the entrance of Sugarcube Corner. When I saw who it was, I couldn't help but stare. Both of their manes seemed to sparkle like the sun, and their coat were dark blue and slick. They were Pegasus unicorns, just like Princess Celestia.

"Flashbang…? Wi-Wishbeat?" I heard Featherwing whisper beside me.

I glanced over at him and saw his eyes were wide and mouth slightly ajar. He looked so astonished, so surprised.

"You know those ponies?" I asked him.

"Yes…They're the ponies I told you about from the Speedster Fly Camp."

Now my eyes were wide and mouth slightly ajar.

So these were the friends Featherwing made during his time in camp; they were a lot more intimidating than he described. The guy Pegasus-unicorn, which I think is named Flashbang, stood so tall. His eyes were blue but they burned like fire. And the girl, Wishbeat, was so beautiful. Her mane flew graciously against her back as she walked, and her eyes were like water. Everything about her seemed gentle and beautiful; it was hard to believe she shouted from across the room.

Wishbeat and Flashbang ran towards Featherwing and me, every other pony moving out of their way. When they finally reached us, Wishbeat was the first to embrace Featherwing; I heard his breath slip right out of him during impact. Everyone watched as the awestruck Featherwing was being held by this amazingly gorgeous Pega-corn.

"Oh, Feather! It's so good to see you again! We've been looking everywhere for you!" she said, cheerfully.

Even her voice was beautiful! How is that even possible?!

"Wi-Wishbeat, you can talk now?" was all Featherwing could manage to say.

I could hear myself snickering under my breath.

Wishbeat let go of Featherwing to look at him. Her eyebrows were knitted as if she were offended by what he said.

"Of course I can talk; should I not speak?" she asked.

"No, it's not that. It's just…" Featherwing lowered his gaze and stared at the ground.

"What's wrong, Feather?" Wishbeat tilted her head in confusion.

"I think he's wondering how you're not deaf." Flashbang said bluntly.

Wishbeat's eyes widened and a grand smile spread across her face. "Oh, that's right, Feather! You don't know, do you?"

"Know?" Featherwing looked up again, puzzled.

"Yes, Feather! When you came over to our house on your birthday to show us your newfound discovery of music, you didn't allow me to tell you about the surprise party inside, and who was inside. I mean, it's alright that you didn't; it would have ruined the surprise and I was more into hearing about your discovery! Anyhow, once the…incident occurred, and I saw you flying off. I remember my brother flew inside of our house to get a surprise guest at your party; Princess Celestia!"

Everypony gasped at the sound of the Princess's.

"You know Princess Celestia?" I heard Twilight ask.

I had a feeling she would ask that.

"Well, not personally, but that day I asked her if she could come to my house to surprise my best friend for his birthday! But anyhow, once she noticed that I couldn't hear anything, she placed her magical unicorn horn right on my forehead, a flash of yellow light beamed over me, and before I knew it, I could hear again! I was so happy, but then I was worried because you were gone, Feather. Flashbang and I searched for you all over Equestria." Wishbeat smiled softly at Featherwing.

"You searched for me for three years?" Featherwing asked.

"Equestria is a big place, Featherwing." Flashbang chuckled.

Featherwing stared at his old friends for a long time, as if looking into their eyes to see the adventures they had in search for him. He stared and stared, and it seemed as if a smile that was never there began to grow. He looked so amazed, so speechless. It was the same look he had when I gave him his new headphones. I lowered my head and arched my eyebrows.

"We have to catch up, Feather! We just have to!" Wishbeat cheered.

"Yeah, Featherwing!" Flashbang cheered, too.

"Oh…Well, sure. Yeah. I'd love to." Smiled Featherwing.

He looked so happy, so at ease.

"But first, will you please introduce me to your friends? It seems as if you have made so many in the past three years." Wishbeat giggled angelically.

"Eheh! Well, I guess I have!" Featherwing chuckled a bit while scratching the back of his mane with his hoof.

As he introduced Wishbeat and Flashbang to everyone that mattered in Ponyville, I snuck out of the bakery and flew towards home. I wasn't really needed there anyway anymore. I was in the way. I gave him his gift, and that's it. What more did I need to be there for anyway? I already knew everything about Wishbeat and Flashbang unlike the others, so I didn't need a recap.

Once I was at home, I instantly flew into my bed and buried myself into my cloud-sheets. I stared down at my hooves and noticed they were wet. Did I step in a puddle on my way home? Then my hooves continued to get damper with water as I lay in my bed. Why was this happening? I was shivering. It was just a dumb ole hug! I was shriveling. Why did his touch make me feel this way? I was crying.

I heard a knock at my door. I pried my eyes open and glanced over at the clock on my counter. Six-thirty?! Did I fall asleep or something? It didn't feel like I fell asleep; I didn't get much sleep if I did which was super rare. I always get enough sleep.

The knocking at my door didn't stop. I guess I better answer it; it's probably Featherwing trying to get in. I got out of bed, stretched out the stress built up in my body and wings and walked towards the door. When I opened it, my tiredness instantly flew away.

"Hello there!" Wishbeat smiled brightly.

"Hey there." Flashbang said coolly.

I stared at the three ponies before me. Featherwing was right; when they stood together, they looked very hard to approach. The three ponies were all so different, but if I didn't know them well, I don't think I would ever approach them.

"Nice bed head, Rainbow Dash." Featherwing smirked.

Bed head? Was my mane messy? I glared at my best friend and stuck my tongue out at him. "It's not like I had time to straighten my mane with your constant knocking!"

"Oh, did we wake you? I'm so terribly sorry!" Wishbeat apologized with knitted eyebrows.

She reminded me of Fluttershy in a way. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm already awake."

"Well, Rainbow Dash, you know Wishbeat and Flashbang. I told them all about you, too, and how I told you about them." Featherwing said.

"You…told them about me?" I was shocked for some reason.

"He has told us so much about you. How you're the most awesome pony in all of Ponyville and you're a very strong flier. And I believe it is so amazing that you saved the Wonderbolt once!" Wishbeat said.

Now, I normally am happy and boastful about all my accomplishments, and I usually don't think too much of the praise I get from fans. But it felt really nice to hear Featherwing's friends say these things to me with such enthusiasm. Featherwing said these things about me; he thought of me this way.

"He said you're the only Pegasus that can keep up with him!" Flashbang said.

"What?!" I couldn't help but burst into laughter. I fell off of my hooves and onto my back, laughing my head right off.

Wishbeat giggled. "What's so funny?"

I tried to calm down my laughing enough to answer her question, but I just couldn't. What Flashbang said tickled my funny bone to the max!

"Oh, come on, Rainbow Dash, it's not _that_ funny!" I heard Featherwing say over my laughter.

"What do you mean, Feather? She sure is laughing as if it is that funny; whatever that is." Flashbang said.

"That! That's because…it is that funny!" I managed to finally say through my laughter. Once I caught my breath and my hysterias turned into giggles, I was ready to explain myself.

"See, the funny thing is that Featherwing thinks I am the only Pegasus that can catch up with him, when Featherwing is the only Pegasus that can catch up with me!" when I finally let that out, my laughter rose once again.

"Oh, please! I'm way faster than you!" Featherwing huffed confidently.

I instantly stopped laughing. So he wanted a challenge, eh? "Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!" Featherwing glared at me as I glared at him.

"Then let's race! First one to Sweet Apple Acres and back wins!"

"Fine by me!"

We faced forward with determination in our eyes. I glanced over at him for a moment, and felt my heart sink into my stomach. Around his ears were the headphones I gave him, blasting dubstep in his eardrums. There it was again, that strange and sappy feeling; the tingles of my hooves, the unsteady beat of my heart, and the burning sensation against my cheeks. But I didn't care this time because I was happy he was using my gift.

"On your mark!" Featherwing shouted.

I faced the front again and glared at my destination. "Get set!" I shouted.

"Go!" Flashbang and Wishbeat shouted together.

And we were off! We flapped our wings with great speeds, our eyes and mind focused on our goal. I saw Featherwing bob his head to the beat of whatever he was listening to, and it made me smile. He was always so interesting to look at, so alive and full of energy when he listened to that music. He was never down, just up.

"Try not to hit another tree, clumsy-hooves!" I shouted at him.

Featherwing glanced at me then gave me a grand, toothy smile. I laughed at his smile, completely taken by it. He's my best friend, and he took the time from being with his old friends to race me. I felt so light and free. I was happy! This feeling was awesome!

I invited everyone inside once Featherwing and I arrived back home. We were all at a cloud table, a cup of water in front of each of us. Featherwing and I argued about who won the race while Flashbang and Wishbeat laughed and watched us. I hope Featherwing was having as much fun as I was; it was his birthday afterall.

It was getting late. I wonder where Flashbang and Wishbeat were going to stay. We didn't have any hotels in Ponyville, and I didn't have any place for them to stay at my house.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to go." Wishbeat was the first to stand from the table, stretching out her wings. Her wings were long and sparkly, as if glitter were sprinkled on them.

"Where are you headed off to?" I asked while everypony, even Featherwing, stood.

"To Manehatten!" Featherwing said with glee.

He seemed pretty excited that they were leaving.

"Well, have a safe trip! It was nice meeting you two." I smiled brightly.

"You haven't told her yet?" Flashbang asked.

"Told me? Told me what?" I pushed my eyebrows together, feeling out of the loop for once.

"Well, I was going to until we decided to race." Featherwing walked over to me with a smile right on his face. "So, for my birthday, Flashbang and Wishbeat are taking me to Manehatten to see DJ Pon-3 in concert! It's going to be so awesome! Sorry if it stole your word!"

There was that smile again; the smile he held when I gave him his headphones.

_Welp, I hope you enjoyed this! I sure did enjoy writing it! I enjoyed it so much that I'm going to update very, very soon! Sooo, watch out for the next chapter! Thanks for all of the nice reviews, everypony. They really motivate me and keep me writing more and more. So thank you! ^_^_


	16. Is Different Okay?

_This Chapter is from Rainbow Dash's POV._

**Chapter 16: Is Different Okay?**

"You're…You're going all the way to Manehatten?" I asked him, astonished by what he said.

"Yeah! It's going to be so awesome! Sorry for stealing your word again, but I can't help it! I'm so excited!" Featherwing started to do flips in the air, cheering and woo-hooing.

Wishbeat clapped her hooves and giggled at her friend's enthusiasm. Flashbang chuckled, too, and decided to join him in his spinning and twirling. This made Wishbeat laugh even more with her angelic giggles. I stared at everypony in my house in their happy and their gleeful mood. Everypony jumped and screamed, leaped and sang. Featherwing started to make weird noises with his voice that sounded like the music that always plays in his headphones.

Wishbeat turned to me for a second and asked me, "He looks so happy!"

And I stared at him. I stared at the spark in his eye, the smile on his face, the flap of his wings, and the chipperness in his steps. He did look happy; Wishbeat and Flashbang gave him that happiness. They made him this way. Shouldn't I be happy for him?

"Yeah! He does look happy!" I said, placing a smile across my face.

Wishbeat smiled back at me. "I knew he would love his gift. He jumped around like this when he first introduced me to dubstep."

I chuckled softly, unenthusiastically.

"Thanks Wishbeat for this great gift! You're the best!" Featherwing flew over to us.

He wrapped his arms around the red-mane Pegasus and embraced her, taking in her scent and softness. Wishbeat, wide-eyed and taken aback, stood there motionless and he hugged her. After a moment, Wishbeat snapped out of her shocked state and eased into Featherwing's embrace. I could see a small red streak forming along her cheekbones. Flashbang and I stared as the two old friends held one another.

I continued to stare, holding a smile across my face. My smile and body were tense as I stared, so tense that I could feel it shaking a little.

"Alright you two; you don't want us to miss the train, do ya?" Flashbang walked towards them.

I guess he could feel my tension; why else would he break up such a sappy hug?

"You're right, Flash! Let's get movin'!" Featherwing finally let go of Wishbeat.

"It was really nice to meet you, Rainbow Dash." Wishbeat turned and smiled at me once more before flying towards my front door.

"Oh yeah! You, too!" I responded automatically.

"See you later, Ms. Dash." Flashbang said with a nod.

"Oh yeah! You, too!" I responded automatically again.

Featherwing flew over to me and gave me a smile. It was such a warm, confident smile, as if he were going to say something cocky, but at the same time, something really meaningful.

"I'll be gone for a couple of days, and I know it's going to be so difficult to manage your Weather Patrol duties while I'm gone." He told me with a sarcastic tone.

I arched my eyebrows and attempted to hide my smile. "Oh, please! I could clear the clouds with my eyes closed and my hooves tied behind my back!"

"Yeah, yeah! Just don't slack off, Rainy." He gave me a wink.

Rainy; he called me Rainy. Featherwing seemed so lively and different right now, as if he's at ease with himself. I guess he is considering he's going on a trip with the friends he thought hated him. But still, he called me Rainy. I'd never been called that before. It's not that I didn't like it; it's just that it made me feel different. The way he said it maybe. Or the fact that it was him saying it.

"Well, anyway, see you later, Rainy! Is it okay if I call you that, Rainy?" Featherwing asked me, raising one of his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Yes…" I heard myself say, almost like a whisper.

"Cool! Well, bye!" The black-coated Pegasus flew to his friends.

He smiled at Wishbeat, the same smile he kept giving her all night at my house. Flashbang waved at me one last time, and they all flew off, leaving me all alone.

"Geez, finally they're gone." I let out a heavy, yet small sigh.

After a few minutes, I started to laugh.

"Rainy! What a weirdo nickname! At least come up with something cool like, The Dash! Or maybe even, The Rainstor!" I said out loud to my cloud furniture.

I kept laughing at that nickname, feeling my hooves getting wet. Was I drooling while I laughed? Ew! I closed my mouth, but the water kept hitting my hooves. Where was it coming from? I arched my eyebrows and let one of my hooves touch my face. There was wetness on my cheek, a lot of it. But why? Why was I doing this again?

"Stop it…" I whispered to myself, but the flow wouldn't seize.

I was always relying on Featherwing. On his constant nagging… But I guess those times have passed.

"Stop…" I whispered again, but to no avail.

Wishbeat and Flashbang make him really happy. And I can see the way Featherwing looks at her; he will fall for Wishbeat. And I'm sure Wishbeat already likes Featherwing. I'm sure they like each other, no doubt. Then I won't be able to stay by Featherwing's side anymore. I won't be able to race with him anymore, or argue with him anymore, or fly by his side anymore.

"And…And I don't want that!" I said out loud.

I forced my wings away from my body, got enough space around me, and flew right out of my house. I turned my head left and right, up and down, but all I saw was darkness and stars. The stars, they all stared at my wet, distraught face as I searched for him. But he was gone. I turned and saw the train lights leading towards Manehatten, away from Ponyville. Away from me.

"Featherwing…" I whispered softly through my cracked voice.

No answer. Just the wind slowly passing through, as if it were afraid to approach me.

"FEATHERWING!" I shouted from the top of my lungs.

My body was shaking like it did when I watched Featherwing hug Wishbeat. My wings were giving out, my breath was shorter than it should be, and my heart was beating faster than it should have. I placed enough of my strength into my wings to fly myself back into my house. And just in time because I plopped right on the floor as soon as I flew into my home.

"Fe-Featherwing…" I hesitated to say.

I'd never felt this way before about anything, about anypony. My tears wouldn't stop, my body wouldn't stop shaking, and my heart wouldn't stop pounding in my ears. I don't know what I was feeling, and I don't know if it was a good or bad thing. Crying just wasn't my thing, nor was screaming out a pony's name in the night sky. Why am I doing all this? Am I sick? All I know is that the cause of all this is Featherwing.

I woke up the next morning in a sluggish mood. I glared at everything in my house as if they were taunting me or something.

"What are you looking at?" I asked my sink, threateningly.

The sink never did get a chance to answer me since there was a knock at my door. My eyes glazed over to the knock, my head following suit.

"Go away…" I whisper-hissed.

Even with my crude demeanor expressed in my voice, the knocking continued. So, I let out a heavy sigh, pushed myself out of my bed, and grumbled all the way to the door. Once I opened it, I was overcome by the smell of nature and forest animals.

"Good morning, Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy chirped.

I slowly blinked twice, not a single word escaping my lips.

I saw Fluttershy's happy face fade into a knitted eyebrow worried face. "Oh, I-I'm so sorry, Rainbow Dash. Did I wake you from your sleep?"

"Yes…" I responded without a hesitation.

"Oh, please forgive me, Rainbow Dash. I didn't mean to—" I cut her off.

"What do you want, Fluttershy?"

"Yes, well, uhm… You see, w-well, while I was watering my daisies, I noticed that they weren't getting much sun. And you know how flowers really need sunlight in order to—"

"Get to the point, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy's eyes widen and she said very bluntly, "Get those clouds out of my baby daisy's way right now! I mean…you know; if it's okay with you…"

I closed my eyes and let out a heavy sigh. I stretched out my wings, and began shaking out all of the tension from them.

"Okay, okay. I'm on it." I assured.

"Where's Featherwing? He's usually kicking away all of the clouds if you're not awake." Fluttershy said.

"He's gone to Manehatten." I responded as I flew out of my house and into the cloud infested skies.

"Manehatten? But why?" She asked me, seemingly worried.

"To see a concert with Wishbeat and Flashbang."

"Oh. He's not staying forever, is he?"

I glanced over at Fluttershy and noticed her eyebrows knitting.

"No, just for a few days."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, wonderful."

I didn't say anymore; I began clearing the skies with my half-hearted hoof kicks. I wasn't as enthusiastic as I normally was when I cleared the skies. Usually when I did, I had two motives for clearing them enthusiastically. Number one was to show off in front of Featherwing. Number two was to prove to Featherwing I could do clear the skies faster than him. And since he wasn't here, there was no point in having fun with clearing the skies. It's like the way things were before he was here. My job is meaningless and boring again.

It was like that for days… Days turned into weeks… Weeks turned into months… Months turned into years… And years turned into forever! At least, it felt like forever, when in reality, he was only gone for two weeks.

I pried my eyes open once I heard knocking at my door. It was probably Fluttershy again, telling me to clear the skies for her precious flowers. Ugh! The morning sun of outdoors pierced through my window, blinding my eyes.

"GAH!" I heard myself yelp.

I shoved my head away from the window, pushed myself up from my bed, and flew sluggishly towards my door. When I opened the door, my drag and grim demeanor sparked and flew away once I saw who was at the door.

"Hey there, Rainy." Featherwing waved his hoof at me, a smile right on his face.

I launched myself onto him, pushing us out of my house and into the outdoors. I carried both of our weight and spun us around as I hugged my best friend, overly excited to see him.

"Featherwing, you're back!" I cheered.

"Yeah, I'm back!" he said in my ear.

I could feel his breath hitting my eardrum as he laughed while we spun around, I could feel his chest rising and falling, and I could feel his heart pounding in adrenaline. I missed him more than anything else. I've never been this happy since the day I saw the Wonderbolts at the Grand Galloping Gala.

"Oh, she seems so happy to see you." A voice seemed to sing from behind us.

I let go of Featherwing and saw Flashbang and Wishbeat smiling at us from the platform of my house. I felt my face burning from embarrassment, or had my face been burning already and I just noticed?

"So, you missed me, huh?" He asked me.

"Ha! No way!" I lied terribly.

I think he sensed it, too. "Couldn't manage Weather Patrol without your faithful sidekick?" Featherwing asked me.

I stuck out my tongue at him, even though he was right. "Oh please! I don't need you to help me anymore!" I joked.

"I'm glad you said that!" He smiled brightly at me.

Well that was a weird thing to say.

"While we were on the train to Manehatten, we saw so many great places that we wanted to visit: Neighagra Falls, Baltamare, Filly Delphia, and even the Crystal Mountains! And so, I thought I'd travel to those places with Flashbang and Wishbeat." Featherwing explained.

I stared at him, my eyebrows knitting with woe. "B-but…What about your Weather Patrol duties? You'll get rusty if you don't kick a few clouds for a long time."

"That's the thing; I'm going to quit being a Weather Patrol Pegasus, and travel Equestria with my old friends! Isn't that great?"

He kept smiling that same smile over and over again. It was as if it never left his face once Wishbeat and Flashbang came along. It was driving me crazy!

"No." I heard myself say.

Featherwing raised an eyebrow in confusion. "No?"

"You can't leave your Weather Patrol duties. You can't leave Ponyville. You can't leave me!" I shouted. I couldn't stop what I was saying, no matter how hard I tried.

Featherwing's eyes widened. "What?"

"I…I mean, you have a job! You have responsibilities! You can't just throw that all away!" I glared at Featherwing for the first time in two weeks.

"But you said so yourself; you're fine taking the responsibility of Weather Patrol Pegasus on your own." He said with ease.

Did he hear himself?! "I was joking, blockhead! I can't do this without you; that's why the Weather Patrol Committee almost replaced me with you!"

"You're always saying that you're the greatest Pegasus in all of Equestria, and you are. So, you should be fine handling things on your own again."

I would have thanked him for that nice, yet obvious compliment he gave me, but I was too upset for that. "It's not the same without you, Featherwing! I can't do this on my own anymore. I won't!"

Now Featherwing glared at me, and that smile that drove me crazy vanished. I wish it hadn't. "You can't keep me here. If I want to go, then I will. I haven't seen my best friends in three years, and now that they're here, I'm going to spend as much time as I can with them. Even if it takes the rest of my life!"

"You can't do that! You can just come home and just leave me again!"

"You're so selfish!"

"And you're such an adrenaline junky! You do things on a whim without thinking about who you're hurting in the process!"

"Oh, and you're not like that, Rainbow Dash?"

"I would never do anything on a whim if I knew it would hurt you!"

"Oh, and what makes you think that?"

"Because I love you, Featherwing!"

I stared at Featherwing, wide-eyed and breath taken. What have I done? I said the one thing I thought I'd never say to anypony ever. I've told the Wonderbolts, my friends, even a cupcake that I loved them from time to time, but never like this. Never to him. He stared at me with the same expression I held. The sky was quiet; not even the birds chirped in this silence. I had to get out of here. I had to get away. I said too much.

I stretched out my wings and dashed off through the sky. I was going fast, too fast. I couldn't see where I was going, but then again, I really didn't want to.

_Well, that's it for today. Please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. (no exclamation points because this is a sad chapter.)_


	17. I Guess Not!

_This Chapter is from Rarity's POV._

**Chapter 17: I Guess Not! **

I truly love to knit; it is one of the few things I am good at. The second is having a keen eye for beauty and fashion. Oh how I love fashion, beauty, and knitting. I also love those things combined, in which I see very much in the presence of a particular Pegasus. With his beautiful, silky smooth coat, elegant mane that is lighter than his coat, and that strange yet amazing zigzag trailing along his mane. Oh, Featherwing; how do you keep up such a wonderful complexion?

He seems to not even notice how stunning he looks; he carries himself with such ease and a carefree attitude. It's so mysterious and mystifying. Perhaps I am seeing him in a different light than others see him, or how he sees himself. Was that strange of me? I had only known this pony for a short time, but I see so much goodness in him. So much beauty and poise. It was marvelous.

As I knitted, I heard a hectic knock at my door. Was somepony in such a rush to buy one of my dresses? Well, I wouldn't blame them! I dimmed my blue light of my horn, placing my needle and thread gently on the ground, and walked to my door. When I opened it, I smiled warmly and said,

"Welcome to the—"

"Oh, my! Please, you must help me!" I was interrupted.

I hadn't looked at the pony closely, but when I did, I recognized her immediately. It was the beautiful alicorn I had foreseen at Featherwing's birthday party a few weeks ago. Wishbeat, I believe. Her mane shone as brightly as the sun; it seemed to glisten at the touch of light. How dazzling!

"Why, hello there!" I greeted, still holding my smile.

"Hello, but please… I truly need your help!" Wishbeat said to me.

I noticed her eyebrows were knitted and her eyes were wet. Had she been crying? My smile faded and I felt guilty for ignoring these signs of sorrow on her face.

"Is something wrong, dear?" I asked her.

"Yes, yes, something is very wrong." she said.

Even her voice was beautiful, so elegant. Kind of like my own, really.

"Wh-what is it?" I asked.

The alicorn let out a heavy yet sweet sigh, clearly out of breath.

"Come inside, darling. I'm sure you'd be much more comfortable inside than out here." I insisted.

Without hesitation, I moved to the side of the door in order for the beautiful hybrid to come into my shop. When she did, I pointed to a couch with my hoof and said,

"Have a seat right there, and I will get you a cup of tea."

"Oh, thank you. You're too kind." She said.

I silently giggled to myself, feeling a slight tingle at the compliment. Nevertheless, this alicorn needed my assistance, and I shall do whatever it takes to help her.

As I prepared her a nice cup of tea, I thought about the things Wishbeat may have needed my help with. Perhaps she needed a dress for some sort of gathering she will be attending, or maybe she wanted some advice on how to keep her horn smooth and shiny! Whatever it was, I am definitely happy and excited to help.

I placed the cup of warm tea on the table in front of her, giving Wishbeat a smile.

She smiled back at me, half-heartedly yet still gorgeous. "Thank you so much. I truly appreciate this."

"It's no trouble at all, really." I assured. "Now, what seems to be the problem?"

I watched as she used her horn to pick up the cup and take a few sips of her beverage. When she placed it down, she looked at me with the same worried and torn expression she had when she came to my door.

"Well, you see. Feather, my brother Flashbang, and I were all coming back from Manehatten after the DJ Pon-3 concert. While we were on our way, Featherwing hatched the idea of wanting to travel Equestria with Flashbang and me. And so, we all agreed, believing it to be a wonderful idea! To have all of us together again seemed like such a wonderful thing at the time. So, once we returned to Ponyville, Featherwing had to go to Rainbow Dash's home to pick up his belongings. He told Rainbow Dash what was going on, believing her to be alright with the whole ordeal. Well, he was very wrong.

"Once he told her, Rainbow Dash yelled at him, telling him he could not leave his duties as a Weather Patrol Pegasus. And so, they bickered at each other back and forth until finally Rainbow Dash…she…"

Wishbeat lowered her head, and I couldn't see the expression she held on her face.

"Wi-Wishbeat?" I muttered softly.

When she looked up, biting her lower lip, tears streamed down her beautiful blue face. I felt my eyes widen at the sight; I felt so helpless and strange.

"That poor pony confessed her love for Feather, and flew off. Oh, I could imagine how she felt at that moment; to say something so powerful in anger and aching. Featherwing stood there, staring at the rainbow streak Rainbow Dash had left behind on her flight. He didn't know what to do or what to say; he just stood there. I flew over to his side and touched his shoulder gently in hopes that it would soothe his strain. He snapped and shoved me away from him. I could understand why; he was hurt and confused. But my brother, quick to defend me, didn't seem to understand. He shoved poor Feather and yelled at him, shouting to never touch his sister.

"I tried to calm Flashbang down, telling him that Feather didn't mean to react that way. Even so, my brother and Feather were at it. They yelled at one another, shouting very terrible things to one another. I stood there, helpless and tattered. My very dear friend and my brother fighting one another… Then, my brother said something he truly should not have said. Something that angered and hurt my dear Feather more than anything else could hurt him."

Wishbeat continued to pore her heart out to me, tears cascading down her face and her breathing shortening each moment she spoke. I listened to her speak, imagining myself in her hooves, and how terrible that experience must have been for her. I wiped a few tears away from my own face as she did for hers.

With that, she continued. "He told Feather he had a knack for hurting people that loved him. Why…Why would my brother say that? He's normally so kind and fun, but whenever he sees Feather hurting me in some way, it's as if my brother is a whole different person. Oh, the look on Feather's face when Flashbang said that. It was…not Feather. Feather flew off in the direction of Rainbow Dash's fading streak, and I tried to follow him, begging him to wait. He's so fast, you know. I couldn't catch up. My brother stopped me from flying any further and told me we should leave Ponyville. I couldn't leave without Feather; he was the one who wanted to travel with us as a family again.

"My brother insisted on leaving him behind, to forget he ever existed. He insisted that my Feather was a bad influence, and always hurts more than he heals. I didn't believe him; I told my brother that Feather has been through a lot, and my brother knows that. Flashbang is so headstrong and set on what he was saying that he wasn't listening to me. So he told me to make a choice; either come with him, or go look for Feather. And he flew off, too, in the opposite direction. I didn't know what to do. I asked for him to stay, but he was already gone. I didn't know who to chase after, or who to follow. I was torn, as I am now. So, I flew here, looking for some help."

Once she stopped, we were both crying on my couch. I couldn't believe all that I heard. Oh, this poor alicorn. This poor, sweet alicorn. She had been through so much today; I'm sure she must be so very exhausted. We held onto each other, crying into each other's shoulders and comforting each other. As we did, something hit me. Not literally, but figuratively. An idea hit me. The idea that Rainbow Dash loves Featherwing. Another idea, Rainbow Dash and Featherwing are missing! Both of the Weather Patrol Pegasus is missing! I instantly stopped my crying and stared at the wall, wide-eyed.

"Oh no." I heard myself say.

"Wh-what is it?" Wishbeat asked me.

I wonder if she knew my name. That doesn't matter right now! "Both of our Weather Patrol Pegasus are missing! And if they're missing, then nopony is clearing the skies! And if no pony is clearing the skies, then it'll rain! And if it rains, my mane will get all droopy and wet!" I screamed at the thought of such a disturbing image!

Wishbeat gasped, sympathetically. "Oh no; your poor mane! What must we do?"

I pressed a hoof against my chin, thinking of something to do. But I couldn't think of a single thing. I couldn't fly, and I was in no physical advantage to try and search for the two Pegasus on hoof. Oh, what to do!

There was a knock at my door. My spine sparked as if a jolt of lighting hit it. I instantly got up from the couch, rushed to the door and opened it.

In front of me was my purple-coated unicorn best friend. She gave me a warm, welcoming smile.

"Hi, Rarity! Have you seen Rainbow Dash or Featherwing by chance? I can barely see the sun in this fluster of clouds; it kind of looks like it's going to rain. I asked Fluttershy to check to see if they were home, and Applejack and Pinkie Pie said they haven't stopped by to challenge each other against any contest." She exclaimed.

"Oh, Twilight, you haven't heard?" I asked.

"Heard? Heard what?"

I invited Twilight into my home and allowed Wishbeat to explain what she had told me. Twilight stared in awe once the alicorn had finished explaining the situation, a few tears escaping her eyes as well.

"I am so sorry you had to go through that, Ms. Wishbeat." Twilight sympathized.

"It wasn't your fault. I just wish I could turn back the hands of time and stop all of this from happening." Wishbeat said with her head down.

Oh, those boys and Rainbow Dash are torturing this poor alicorn! I feel so sorry for her. We have to find Featherwing, Flashbang, and Rainbow Dash no matter what! But how? They're all such fast and strong fliers, and the only other Pegasus I know is—

"Uhm, is anypony home?" whispered a familiar pony from behind my door.

_Welp, that is it for today, everypony. I shall update very soon! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you thought about it by reviewing. I mean, you know…if you want to, that is. :3 _


	18. The Great Crystal Mountain!

_This Chapter is from Rainbow Dash's POV._

**Chapter 18: The Great Crystal Mountain!**

I flew and flew and flew and flew some more. I didn't stop. I just kept flying. I didn't look where I was going, nor did I care. I just swiftly passed through the skies in hopes of getting away from it all; away from Ponyville, away from embarrassment, and away from him.

As I fly, I reminisce on what I said to Featherwing, what I confessed. How could I be so stupid and careless?! I was just so upset that he was trying to leave his Weather Patrol duties, I just… oh, who am I kidding? I was scared he was going to leave me, and I didn't want that. Even when he left just to go to Manehatten, I was sad and lonely. I couldn't even clear the skies of clouds without somepony reminding me. Featherwing was the one that always kept me on my hooves. He's the one that got me my job back, afterall. Then his old friends came along, and…

Ugh! Why did they have to come here? Why couldn't they have just stayed where they were and leave us alone!? They complicated things for us, for me. If it had not been for them, I'm sure Featherwing would have eventually fallen for me like I have for him. He's so cool and awesome; I guess anypony would be lucky enough to fly by his side…

WHAT AM I SAYING?! I am the coolest, most awesome pony in all of Equestria! My one goal in life was to fly alongside the greatest fliers ever, the Wonderbolts! Now, I'm wooing over some black-coated Pegasus that tried to take my job! What's happened to me? I've changed, and I hate it! I'm Rainbow Dash, for Celestia's sake! I should be out there, trying to fulfill my goals to become a Wonderbolt, not winning over a boy's heart. Yeah! I'm going to find the Wonderbolts and try my best to—

My thoughts were cut short. My face planted itself right against a hard surface. The impact caused a rattling from my head to my hooves. I finally slid down from the surface and felt my bum being bitten.

"Gah!" I heard myself shout before I hovered over whatever had bitten me.

When I looked down, I saw white blanketing the grounds. Snow? I touched the sheet and saw it melt right in my hoof.

"Whoa!" I sparked.

This is so cool! Was I on a mountain? I flew upward to check. And when I did, I saw the peak of the mountain I was on, clouds surrounding it. I was on Crystal Mountains, and even though it was pretty chilly up here, I wasn't going to leave. I was far enough from everything and everypony.

Here, I won't have to worry about responsibilities anymore. No more being a Weather Patrol Pegasus, even though it was getting fun. Some other pony can do the job; it's not like I'm the only Pegasus that can kick some clouds. If I am, the Weather Patrol Committee really needs to work on their kicking skills.

There will be a few things that I will miss, though; my friends will definitely be number one. I'm sure they'll come looking for me soon, but they'll never find me. I'm at the top of Crystal Mountains; Rarity couldn't make it passed the first few steps to get here since she'll complain about getting dirty, Applejack will probably have to stay behind and watch over her apples, Twilight's too big of an egghead to climb a mountain, Pinkie Pie could probably make it up here, Spike's just a baby dragon, and Fluttershy's too weak of a flier. Oh, well.

I'll also miss my fan club! I'm going to miss hearing all the ponies screaming my name when I fly by, asking for my autographs, and all that kind of stuff. And I'm going to miss being a fangirl. I know I've always wanted to be a Wonderbolt, but if I did it, my friends will find me and things will get complicated again.

But most of all, the one thing I'll miss more than anything else is competing with Featherwing almost every single day. He always nagged at me for not doing something right, or being rude to somepony without realizing it. I would purposefully annoy him by saying I was the best flier in all of Equestria, which I am of course! And we would race each other, or have an apple pie eating contest, or even a staring contest would be fine. He was the only Pegasus that could keep up with me, right by my side. He was my best friend, but then I had to go and have stronger feelings for him. If I didn't, he'd be gone with his old friends, and I would be waving goodbye to him. I would be happy for him, even visit him from time-to-time. We would smile mutual smiles, laugh at things from our past, and race once or twice around Equestria. Flashbang and Wishbeat will be there, too, happy to have their old friend.

If it weren't for my feelings, life would be simple for everypony. Going home would make things difficult for Featherwing, and I don't want that for him. He should be happy; he deserves happiness. And if this is what it takes to make him happy, then I shall live on Crystal Mountain forever. Because I want him to be happy, because I want to see him smile, and because I love him.

_Welp, that's it everypony. I'm sorry this is so short, but the next one should be longer, hopefully. I hope you enjoyed! And yes, J1210's GF (me!) will continue to update to this story. I hope that is alright with you. Let me know in the reviews!_


	19. Element of Loyalty!

_Hello, everypony! Just wanted to say thanks for all of you that have stuck by this fic through and through so far. You all are super great! Especially you, fiancé! You're the greatest, most awesome guy in the whole wide world! Keep your head up, soldier! This chapter is for you. 3 (But everypony else, please enjoy it, too!)_

_This Chapter is from Featherwing's POV._

**Chapter 19: Element of Loyalty! **

I did it again. I can't believe I did it again. One would think I would have learned from my mistake the first time, but I guess not. I relived my past all over again not even realizing what I had done. Unintentional, but so very harmful. I hurt another one of my friends. I hurt her without knowing what I had done until it was too late. What a sick, twisted black-mare I am. What a disgusting excuse of a Pegasus I am. I am scum, worthless and harmful. I am dangerous, a menace even. I could feel my eyebrows arching as I flew across the skies above. I flew with no thought of where I was going. I just flew, silently hoping to find her.

Rainbow Dash, my new best friend. She allowed me into her home, she taught me how to clear the skies even with knowing that I was taking her job, and she made me the headphones that are wrapped around my very neck. She's been so loyal to me, even though I'd been so naggy and bossy to her. She never left me in the dust unless we were racing, she never judged me when I told her of my past, and she never tried to change me. She is just so…awesome.

I never knew she had any type of feelings for me except for friendship. I never knew she thought of me in any other way except for her competitor and co-worker. She seemed so cool and collected about everything; I had no idea that she could even fathom such feelings. I suppose everypony has feelings, and I walked all over hers.

"Because I love you, Featherwing!" I remember her tomboyish voice holler at me before she dashed off into nowhere.

I gritted my teeth at the memory, my heart throbbing with some sort of pain. I didn't know what to say or do when she shouted those words. What could I say? I loved her back? But I didn't. Do I? I never thought of Rainbow Dash in that way; not like I feel with Fluttershy. I couldn't imagine frolicking in daisies with Rainy or having a picnic with her while the sun set upon the horizon. It just seems silly! With Rainy, all I can think about is fun, fun, fun! She's so exciting! We're always competing and having adventures right in Ponyville. She's so loud, boisterous, and so great to be around! Just like dubstep.

And I love dubstep.

So, why is it so hard to know how I feel about her? With her multicolored mane flowing swiftly through the winds, her hooves jabbing into my ribs as to playfully shove me, and her rude yet mesmerizing laugh, I don't understand why it is so hard to know if I love her back or not.

With my feelings for Fluttershy, it's plain to see that I like her. I get so nervous whenever I see her that I have to use dubstep to give me the strength to approach her. She makes my stomach all queasy and my heart pound too fast. That's what love is supposed to feel like: the butterflies in my tummy, the wooing feeling I get when I see her, and the tingly sensation I feel on my hooves. So, it's determined that I love Fluttershy.

Right?

But with Rainy, it's easy to be around her. I don't need to pop in my headphones and listen to dubstep before I talk to her. I can say whatever I want to her without the fear and feeling of being judged. I can nag and scold her all day long, and she'd laugh at me like a foal hearing a cheesy joke. She'd never take what I say seriously just like she never takes life seriously. She's so simple to be around, as simple as breathing. And love should be simple. Love should be easy.

Am I in love with the fact of being in love with Fluttershy, or am I in love with the simplicity of being with Rainbow Dash?

Ugh! Why does everything have to be so complicated?! I remember when life was simple; when I was a stray Pegasus running away from my problems. I was alone, but I didn't have problems like these. Maybe being alone like this wasn't such a bad thing. Maybe I should stop searching for Rainy and start being in solitude once again. I can travel on my own, no doubt.

Yeah.

Maybe I should trek Equestria alone, maybe try to get my life back on track, and maybe forget about love and—

"WATCH OUT!" shouted a voice in front of me.

My thoughts and flight was cut short when I bumped into a hard surface and landed on an even harder place. The ground was freezing and wet; I could feel my teeth chattering from under my nose. My wings retaliated from the cold and I wrapped my hooves around myself to keep warm.

Where the hay was I?

"Hey! Are you alright?" asked a voice in front of me.

I couldn't quite see who was talking to me, and I could barely hear what they were saying. The white blanketing the grounds was also hovering over the skies.

"It's freezing…" I mumbled. I couldn't shout because my teeth were chattering way too much. I couldn't even feel my eyelids. I think they were closed. My mind began to close, too, and all I saw was darkness. I was encumbered by it, swallowed into it. I was alone just like I wanted.

"Wake up! Come on, dude!" I heard somepony say through my darkness.

That voice…It sounded familiar. As if I'd heard it before many times. Still, it didn't change the fact of me wanting to be in solitude, to stay away from anything that added to my complicated life.

"Leave me alone." I muttered.

"Not until you wake up!" I felt a jab of something hard hit me against my ribcage.

"Ow! Hey!" I huffed.

"Well, at least I know you're not dead!" the voice sighed with relief.

"Dead? Why would I be dead?" I asked, more worried than I was curious.

"You've been out cold since we got here."

"Here? In this darkness?"

"No, sillyhooves, in Hollow Shades! It's a small town near Filly Delphia. You haven't opened your eyes since we got here."

"Hollow Shades? Filly Delphia? My eyes? What the hay is going on here?!"

"If you'd wake up, I'll tell you."

"But I am awake, aren't I?"

"No!" I could hear the familiar voice attempting to muffle its laughter, but I could still hear it.

I could feel my eyelids now, and even though they were heavy, I could still lift them. I lifted them slowly as I saw a bright light peek through the cracks of my eyelashes. I pushed my eyebrows together once my eyes were fully awake.

Once they were fully open, I allowed my eyes to scan my surroundings. There was a ceiling fan over my head, a restroom to my life, and a table with a lamp on it to my right. I suspected I was in a hotel, and I suppose the softness that lay below me was a nice, cozy bed.

How'd I get here? The last thing I remember was flying and hitting a hard, freezing surface.

"Finally you're awake! Took you long enough!" said the voice I heard in my darkness.

When I turned around, I could finally put a face to the tomboyish voice. With her multicolored mane, her burning cerise eyes, and a smile spread against her cerulean coat, she stared at me. I stared at her, too. I was more shocked to see her than I was happy.

"B-but…But—" I could only say. I was baffled, amazed even.

"I know; all my awesomeness must leave you speechless, right? I have that effect on ponies!" Rainbow Dash laughed.

She laughed that annoyingly rude laugh that I can never get out of my head, not even once.

"Rai-Rainy…How are we…together?" I asked, clumsily.

Her laughter instantly stopped, and her eyes widened. I could see a blush slowly stretching itself across her cheeks. So, the whole 'love' thing hadn't left her system.

"W-well, I wasn't gonna let you die out there!" she huffed, arching her eyebrows.

"Die?" I repeated.

"Yeah! You bumped into me in the Crystal Mountains; rammed right into me at great speeds! Not as great of speeds as mine, of course. But that's beside the point!"

I rolled my eyes at her arrogance, pretending to not have missed it.

With that, she continued. "Once you fell down from the bump, you were out cold. So I lifted you all the way here in Filly Delphia so you could get warm someplace. It wasn't easy, though; my wings were getting frost bites all over!"

I stared at Rainy, astonished at what she had just said. Her words flowed swimmingly and so modestly, as if she merely cleaned a floor instead of saving my life.

"Wow, Rainy… Thanks. You really are awesome." I muttered.

Rainbow Dash blinked twice, as if she were confused by my words.

And just like that, she ignored them and said:

"So, what'dya think? Nice room, huh? It wasn't cheap, either. You're lucky I had a few pieces saved up in my sack, otherwise we'd be—"

"You flew away." I said, abruptly. I couldn't help but cut her off.

Rainbow Dash stared at me; she neither spoke nor moved. Her eyes were glued to me, locked onto me.

When I had enough of the awkward silence, I repeated myself. "You flew away!"

Still no response from her. Was she searching for something to say?

Still, I couldn't bare another silent moment. "Rainy, listen. I—"

"No, you listen." Rainy stopped me.

She pushed her eyebrows together, her face screaming with frustration. She seemingly glared at me; I'd never seen her like this before, but I remember when she witnessed me with the same expression.

"Just because I saved you, doesn't mean I want to be here with you. I just couldn't live with myself if I just…left you there in the cold." She admitted.

"Wh-what? Of course you could live with yourself! You've lived with yourself before I met you, before I ruined your life." I admitted.

"Ruined my life?! How could you even say that with a straight face, because I know you must be joking!" Rainbow Dash shouted at me.

"What is there to joke about? It's true, isn't it? I've ruined your life: I tried to take your job, I took up space in your house, I always nag at you, I tried to leave you, and I made you fall in love with me."

"Do you know how stupid you sound right now, Featherwing? You sound derpier than Derpy herself!"

"Who?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Rainy shoved a hoof against her forehead before letting out a grunt of annoyance. "That's not the point! The point is that you haven't ruined my life one bit! Sure you may have tried to take my job, and sure you took up a good bit of space in my house, and sure you nagged me a lot, a whole lot. But you didn't make me fall in love with you… I did that on my own!"

My eyes widened. I was at a loss for words.

I suppose she could sense my speechlessness and continued to speak. "You… You can keep up with me when we race, you can eat as much as I can, you're such a naggyhooves, and you shared your darkest memory with me. I've never had these mushy feelings about anypony before, so when I confessed them to you… I didn't know how to react. So I just flew off."

Rainy was staring at her hooves now, her eyebrows knitting instead of arching. I stared at her the same way she stared at me, only it wasn't because I was out of words. It was because I saw her differently now. Her coat glowed a bit brighter, her mane seemed shiner, and she didn't seem like the happy-go-lucky Pegasus as she always is. She had feelings, and I never noticed them because she masked them with her upbeat and strong attitude.

Was this what she felt like when I revealed who I really was?

"You mean more to me than you think, Featherwing. I can't… I can't live with myself knowing that you're sad, or hurt, or worse… I just… If I would have just left you there…If I would have just flew off, thinking that your life would be better without me, I—"

I placed my hoof under her chin, making her lock eyes with me again. I noticed a small tear cascaded against her once our eyes met. I also noticed how warm her lips were once they were met with my own. They were soft and full, but taste like adventure. I could feel her heart beating faster than it should be, or maybe it was my own heart going too fast.

Once I let go, even though I did not wish to, we stared at each other. Rainy's face was red with embarrassment, and I'm sure mine was as well.

WHY THE HAY DID I JUST DO THAT?! AM I INSANE?! SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME NOW! OH DEAR CELESTIA! I DIDN'T THINK I WOULD DIE LIKE THIS!

"B-but… I don't understand." Rainy finally said through her quiet, heavy breathing.

I tried to contain myself from the inside so I could attempt to seem calm on the outside. I gave her a small smile and said, "You don't have to understand, Rainy. Just know that it is."

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean?! That's even more confusing!" the beautiful Pegasus shouted as she playfully hit me with her hooves.

I laughed while she hit me. It was the first time in a long time that I truly laughed heartily. My smile was ajar and wide, joyous noises slipping through the cracks of my lips.

"Featherwing?" Rainy said my name hesitantly once she stopped punching me.

"Yeah?" I breathed.

"I'm…I hold one of the Elements of Harmony, the Element of Loyalty. So...you won't have to worry about me flying away again; I'll always be by your side." She told me.

I was so happy, so energized by the words she allowed to press through my eardrums. It was as if I were listening to dubstep only twenty percent cooler.

_ Welp! I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I hope you liked it! Pretty please review! This is not the end of the fic, by the way. Still a lot more to cover, so stay tuned! _


	20. Why So Serious?

_This chapter is from Rainbow Dash's POV._

**Chapter 20: Why So Serious?**

WHAT THE HAY AM I DOING?! I can't stay here! I have a duty to attend to, and that is to fly alongside the Wonderbolts. That was my destiny I decided on Crystal Mountains. I should be out there, letting my wings soar across the skies with my idols. I should be free and boundless, away from everything: away from responsibility, away from stress, away from the things that keep a smile away from my face.

And yet, here I sit, staring into the eyes of the black-coated Pegasus I fell in love with. His irises were locked onto mine as if he weren't planning to ever let go. He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but return the favor. He looked so happy, at ease with himself. Was it because of me? Did I cause this? But, I didn't do anything; how could I cause my best friend—my…whatever he is to me now!—so much happiness in a matter of moments.

I lowered my gaze from his at the thought.

Well, I guess it wasn't impossible. He made me happy all the time. We always argued over the stupidest of things, we always have competitions against each other, and we always seem to never have a dull moment pass us by. It kept me going; it kept me happy.

We were inseparable, but it was strictly a platonic thing. He was my co-worker, my rival, my best friend. And now, it seems like our whole world has turned around. Is this a good thing? Is this a bad thing? Ugh! I hate it when things get complicated!

"Rainy?" I heard him say my nickname. It slipped from his lips with such flow.

I sprang my head up, meeting his eyes once again. I could feel my cheeks burning and my heart racing far too quickly than it should. Why are these things happening?! They've never happened before when I looked at Featherwing. Stupid mushy feelings!

"Is something troubling you? You look upset." He said directly.

I could hear my heart pounding now. "I…I don't know…"

"Rainbow Dash with nothing to say?" Featherwing chuckled softly.

It's true; I wasn't one to really have nothing to say, but this time my tongue is tied. I pushed my eyebrows together, forcing myself to think of something say, but I couldn't. My mind was so scattered that it went blank.

"Well, I can wait until you're ready. I'm a very patient Pegasus, you know." Featherwing spoke jokingly.

I envied him; he seemed so sure of himself right now. He seemed to know exactly what he wanted, exactly what he desired. But me, I don't know what I want or what I desire. A part of me wants to dash out of this room and fly away to meet the Wonderbolts, but another part of me wants to lie here with Featherwing and enjoy the evening together. I feel torn and confused; I'm not used to big decisions like this! The only big decision I've ever made was whether or not to eat one of Pinkie's Rainbow-berry meringue pie, or her key lime cupcake milkshake. Now that I'm faced with one, I don't know how to deal with it.

"Featherwing…" I finally managed to spit out.

"Yes, Rainy?" His voice whispered.

I took a deep breath before I spoke again; I didn't want to say anything that I might regret later. "What… What is this?"

Featherwing raised an eyebrow. "Uhm… a hotel room, I guess."

Normally I would have thrown my head back and laughed, nearly falling off of the bed. But this time, the line across my face did not curve into a smile.

"I mean, what are we, Featherwing?" I asked.

I suppose he sensed my seriousness and approached me with the same amount. He stared at me for a moment, his eyes burning with some sort of light. He wasn't smiling anymore, but he wasn't frowning, either. Not like I was.

With that, he answered: "We're a Pegasus."

I let out a sigh of annoyance. "Quit joking around, Featherwing! I'm being—"

He cut me off. "We're a Pegasus, Rainy, as in one single Pegasus. We always have been."

I couldn't stop staring at him, taking in his strange words. "I don't… I don't understand."

Featherwing's smile spread back across his face. "We are one in many ways: in the mind, in the body, and in the soul. We are both adventurous and impulsive, we are able to keep up with each other when we fly, and we are care and cherish the same things. We're like dubstep and wings; the music pumps me and keeps my head in the clouds as I fly. You're my dubstep, Rainbow Dash. You keep me guessing, you keep me smiling, and you keep me up in the skies."

I once again envied him; when he spoke, he seemed absolutely sure of himself. It was as if he were the one that confessed to me, and not the other way around.

"I… Featherwing, I just…" I tried to say, but the words once again weren't coming out.

Featherwing let out a small sigh. I'm sure he is getting annoyed with me. Maybe it was a good thing that he's annoyed with me. That way things won't have to be so complicated, and I can go fly with the Wonderbolts.

That is, until he said: "Rainy, listen to me. I want to let you know, and assure you of something. I know you've never been in love and its okay; I've never been in love, either. We're new and young, and there's so much of the world that we've never seen before. And we can do it together now. And I know that you really admire the Wonderbolts and you've always dreamed of being one of them, and if that's what you want, I will help you achieve that."

My eyes widened and my heartbeat raced again.

"Re-really?" I hesitated.

Featherwing gave me a nod or two before speaking. "I shine the brightest when I see you soar the highest."

I couldn't hold it anymore. I wrapped my hooves around him and hugged Featherwing super tight. I gave him a big squeeze with a grand grin spread on my face. Who cares if I'm being all mushy and sappy! I'm Rainbow Dash, and anything I do is cool!

Even falling in love.

_I hope you enjoyed this. Once again, I am extremely sorry for the excessively long wait. I hope this chapter made you smile and fill your heart in some sense. Happy Veteran's Day and ciao! Next chapter coming soon! _


	21. It Will Rain!

_This Chapter is from Rarity's POV._

Chapter 21: **It Will Rain!**

As Fluttershy flew graciously into the room, everypony gathered around her to tell the news of Rainbow Dash's whereabouts. I, on the other hand, did not move a hoof. I sat on my sofa cushions, staring aimlessly at Wishbeat's half-empty mug of tea. My azure eyes were glued to it, but my mind was wondering to the far ends of Equestria. My mind was so far gone; I could barely even hear the conversation going on in front of me.

"He…Rainbow…Storm soo—" I caught a pinch of what Twilight said.

"Oh no!" Fluttershy gasped, I believe.

"Must find them…" Wishbeat's voice seemed muffled from tears, but I could not tell. My eyes could not be removed from the cup of tea.

To be truly honest, I did not care what was being said before me. I couldn't really feel my hooves, either. I felt very numb, in fact. It was as if I had been knitting all night long, and the tingling sensation still lingered on my hoof-tips. Only that feeling now enveloped my whole body. I wish it would go away; it's very distracting.

Why did I feel this way? I couldn't shake this feeling away, no matter how hard I tried. I demanded myself to move, but my body disobeyed. I strained myself to hear Twilight's voice, but my ears were clogged.

"Come on, Rarity. Get a hold of yourself!"My subconscious told me. But still, I could feel nothing but tingles.

_He stood before me with his coat as silky straight and ebony as the skies above, his tail a slightly lighter shade of black with an elegant yellow zigzag intertwined within it, and the eyes of a lonely dove. And his scent; it seemed so familiar. It was as if I took a whiff of it earlier today. _My first memory of the runaway Pegasus passes my mind. I felt my heart jolt against my chest at the thought and a strange feeling beginning to burn across my I bl-blushing?

Why would I be blushing? What was there to blush about? There is work to be done, not blushing! But, like the numbness, I could not break from my burning cheeks.

Such a handsome, charming young Pegasus he is. His taste of music was definitely different from mine, but I did not mind. If I were with him, his music would sound like singing angels.

Oh, I am being so very selfish!

"How could youuuu?" My subconscious whined.

"Rarity?" I hear a voice call my name.

I snap my head to the direction of the voice and my azure eyes met with violet.

"Oh, Twilight, you simply must stop sneaking up on me like that." I say half-heartedly.

"Sneaking? I've been calling your name for a while now." My unicorn friend proclaimed with knitted eyebrows.

"You have?" My eyes widened. Had I been so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed Twilight attempting to gain my attention?

"Yes, Rarity. I know you must be sad; we all are. But we all have to focus and work together to figure out how we'll find Rainbow Dash and Featherwing." Twilight told me.

She was right; I needed to focus. But I just couldn't.

"Twilight…I am sad, but for all the wrong reasons." I admitted to my hooves.

"Huh? What do you mean, Rarity?" Twilight asked, genuinely concerned.

I had to confess my feelings to somepony if I could never tell Featherwing. I mean, what kind of pony I would be if I told him such a thing! He is…with Rainbow Dash… and I would never, ever betray my friend!

But I also could not hold in this passion, this intensely burning fire of love I seem to have building up inside me anymore. It would burst aflame and destroy everything if I kept it in for too long.

With that, I took a deep breath, lifted my head to lock eyes with the librarian, and said: "Twilight… I t-think I'm—"

"Uhm, guys… I think we should really hurry on finding Rainbow Dash and Featherwing." Fluttershy's soft voice somehow cut me off.

Everypony in the room turned their attention to the Pegasus and noticed she was staring out of my shop's window. We all trotted towards her to see what had her eyes glued like so. Once we did, our eyes were glued as well.

The skies were not blue anymore, but were encumbered with terrifyingly dark clouds. Winds blew harder than they ever had, and everypony in the streets ran off into their homes for shelter. It looked as if a storm were coming, and not the pony-made one that forced Applejack, Twilight, and me into a sleepover. This one was real, frightening, and ready to come any minute.

"What'll we do? Oh this is just awful!" Wishbeat began to panic and cry after staring at the sky for a few moments.

"We have to find Rainbow Dash and Featherwing at once. They're the only Pegasi that are fast enough to take down this storm. If we don't find them, Ponyville may turn into dust!" Twilight exclaimed.

Everypony in the room began to talk about places the two runaways—or "fly-aways" rather—may have gone, how we would all get there, and how we would convince them to come home. This was all becoming too much to take in, too overbearing. I closed my eyes and tried to silence all of the hustle and bustle. When I was trapped in my own silent world (the one I escape to when I am sewing), I thought of some way I could help. I was tired of thinking so selfishly and tactless; it was time to take action. Because if I truly loved Featherwing the way I do, I would want him to be happy.

Happy. He is happy with Rainbow Dash, I am sure. Always laughing and playing whenever they were together in the clouds. Never wishing to come down and perhaps share some tea with a certain elegant unicorn. He was never mine from the very beginning. He's too fast for me anyway.

Too fast. Hmm…That's it!

"Everypony! I got it!" I shouted over the entire ruckus, and to my pleasure, the room grew instantly silent.

"What is it, Rarity?" Twilight was the first to ask.

"It would take far too long to go searching for Rainbow Dash and Featherwing. We must act now! I understand that none of the Pegasi in Ponyville are fast enough to clear the skies of clouds the way those two do, but if we were to gather all of the Pegasi together, they could possibly do away with these clouds before the storm arrives. Maybe even 20% faster than our friends!" I explained with a triumphant smile.

Everypony stared at me with big, wide eyes. As they stared, my smile began to slowly fade. Had they thought my idea ridiculous? Well, it was certainly better than running around and screaming like they were doing. Still, it hurt that nopony seemed to like my way of thinking.

"Rarity…You're a genius!" Twilight smiled brightly.

"Yeah, Rarity. I would have never thought of that, and I'm a Pegasus." Fluttershy smiled sheepishly.

"You really like my idea?" I ask softly, a bit embarrassed now.

"Won't we be putting everypony at risk of getting hurt?" Wishbeat stated.

"We would have been putting Rainbow Dash and Featherwing at risk had we only relied on them to do this!" I snapped, completely baffled Wishbeat would even ask such a question.

"Rarity's right, Wishbeat. We all have to work together in order to get through this. We're all a family, each and everypony of Ponyville. We can do this." Twilight smiled at me, and I couldn't help but return the favor.

"Alright then! With that, we must separate to each corner of Ponyville and ask each Pegasi to help us with the cloud clearing. Twilight, you go check around Sugarcube Corner. Fluttershy, you make sure your pets are safe in their homes. Wishbeat, you go with Twilight. I'll go find Applejack and she'll help me gather others near the shopping square." I demanded with my eyebrows arched with determination.

"Right!" Twilight and Fluttershy nodded. Wishbeat merely stared at me as if I were speaking another language.

Once everypony knew where to go and I was alone in the shop, I lowered my head and whispered to nothing: "I love Featherwing."

A small tear cascaded against my cheek before I straightened up and headed for Sweet Apple Acres.

_Well, there you have it everypony. I am once again extremely sorry for putting this out so late. I hope you enjoyed this chapter nonetheless. Okay, ciao! Please review, by the way!_


End file.
